<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon: Brotherhood (Lemon Box) by DarkSlash9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457134">Pokemon: Brotherhood (Lemon Box)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSlash9/pseuds/DarkSlash9'>DarkSlash9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 06:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSlash9/pseuds/DarkSlash9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the lemons or sexually charged chapters from my fanfiction, Pokemon: Brotherhood. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello everybody! Here we are, the first of my eight one-shots. The plot of this one was requested by many different people, so I mashed up their ideas into one one-shot.</strong>
  <strong> It's a lemon, Ash x May.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I said it before, but just a reminder. These one-shots will be no more than 7000 words. This one is 5,400 words long. Yeah I know, nowhere near as long as the last few chapters for this story were, but hey, they're one-shots. I can't really imagine myself writing one any longer than 7,000 words.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Make sure to read the Author's Note at the end for a hint at what the next one-shot is about</strong>
  <strong>!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>One-shot 1</strong>
</p><p>Lovers</p><hr/><p>It was a warm, July afternoon. Ash, Red, Serena and May had graduated from High School two months ago, and were preparing for college. They had all decided that they'd go to the same college, that being the University of Cinnabar Island. Luckily, they had all gotten admitted. They were scheduled to move in there around the end of August, which meant they had the whole summer to spend in Pallet Town. Though that was a day to look forward to, there was another important day coming up. The next day to be exact. July 16th, Ash and Red's birthday.</p><p>Of course, May and Serena had already thought of what to get them weeks in advance, but still, it didn't seem like enough. They were currently in Serena's car, on their way to the supermarket. Their mother had sent them grocery shopping, and demanded that Serena drive since it was safer. May had barely passed her driving test, and nobody, not even Ash, trusted her behind the wheel. They were both silent, Serena's eyes focused on the road, May's on the skies above. Both girls had grown, fully developing their womanly features. They were already 18, and they both looked it. They were still beautiful, but a different, more mature type of beautiful than they were when they were 16.</p><p>So there they were, the only noise in the car being the sound of the radio, which was barely audible.</p><p>"Hey Serena."</p><p>"Yeah?" answered Serena, her cyan eyes still looking at the road ahead.</p><p>"What are you doing for Ash and Red's 18th birthday tomorrow?" asked May.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What will you be doing with Red? A movie? A date? Amusement park?"</p><p>"We don't really have to do anything. We bought Ash a new laptop and got Red a $150 wrist watch. Isn't that enough?"</p><p>"Oh, don't try to fool me Serena. I know you're doing something else."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." denied Serena.</p><p>"You've got something planned, I know you do. I heard you talking to Dawn on the phone a couple days ago. You said you wanted to surprise him. And then Dawn gave you some idea, and you agreed to it."</p><p>"So you were eavesdropping on me?" asked Serena.</p><p>"Yeah, I was." answered May, unashamed.</p><p>There was a pause. Serena had not said anything after that. She seemed to grip the steering wheel of the car a little tighter, her eyes narrowing a bit. They had just entered the parking lot of the supermarket, and Serena quickly found a parking spot. She turned off the car, and remained in her seat, not getting out of the car. May looked at her, her head tilted. She was about to say something, but Serena spoke before she did.</p><p>"Do you really want to know what I'm doing tomorrow?" asked Serena.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Serena took a deep breath. "*sigh*... I'm giving my virginity to Red tomorrow."</p><p>"HUH?!" shrieked May, her eyes wide.</p><p>"What?" asked Serena, stepping out of the car. "You knew it had to be related to sex if Dawn gave me the idea."</p><p>"Yeah but... wow. I just didn't think you'd... wow." giggled May as she got out of the car.</p><p>"I've wanted it for a while... but whenever we get... intense, we never end up going all the way." said Serena, grabbing a shopping cart. She had a serious face on. "So I'm going to make sure we do it tomorrow. We've been dating for almost 2 years. I'm ready for it, and I'm sure he is too."</p><p>"Damn... you sound determined." observed May, pushing the door of the supermarket open. "Where are you going to do it?"</p><p>"My room of course. Tomorrow morning Mom, Dad, and Max are driving all the way to Johto for that summer camp that Max is going to. They won't be back until late at night. Whatever you're doing with Ash tomorrow, please just don't do it at home. I really don't want anyone in the house."</p><p>"Sure, no problem." said May as the sisters entered the cereal aisle.</p><p>"So," said Serena as she grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes. "What are <em>you</em> going to do tomorrow?"</p><p>"I don't know..." grumbled May frustratedly.</p><p>She wanted to do <em>something, </em>but she couldn't think of anything. All she knew was that she wanted to top Serena, but how could she top what Serena was doing for Red? It was seen by most as the ultimate gift. Bur just then, a light-bulb turned on within May's brain. The perfect idea had come up, and she couldn't help but smile darkly. She had just thought of the perfect way to both beat Serena and make Ash happy. Serena noticed the dark grin her sister wore and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What's wrong with your face? You look like you like The Joker." observed Serena. "What have you got planned?"</p><p>"Oh nothing..." answered May, looking away. "Nothing at all..."</p><p>"Okay... So if you've got 'nothing' planned, what are you going to do with Ash tomorrow?"</p><p>"Meh, I'm probably just gonna spend the whole day with him. Maybe go to the video game store, buy a couple of games, and play them with him all day."</p><p>"That sounds fun." asked Serena, picking up a 2-liter bottle of Coca Cola.</p><p>"Yupyupyup. Hey, I don't want to be annoying, but can we speed this shopping up a bit?" asked May impatiently.</p><p>"Why? It's only 3:30." asked Serena, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I just realized that I have somewhere to be today... and I don't want to be late..." said May, a dark grin on her face once again.</p><hr/><p>"Red, just go already." sighed Ash, pushing Red out the front door. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."</p><p>Red had an appointment with the family dentist, one of the few things that absolutely terrified Red. He had a cavity, and he had to get a filling in the tooth. Of course, a filling meant that a dental drill would be used, and that was exactly what scared Red the most. He had refused to leave the house, completely ignoring Delia's pleas to just get it over with. He had hidden in every area imaginable, refusing to get in the car. Finally, Ash decided enough was enough. With Ash's help, Delia was able to restrain Red. They had tied his hands together, and were escorting him to the car. Delia opened the door, and Ash pushed Red into the car. Red looked deep into Ash's eyes, expressing how betrayed he felt. Ash simply snorted and closed the door.</p><p>"Bye Mom." called Ash as he walked back into the house.</p><p>"Bye Ash! We'll be back around... um, what time is it now?"</p><p>"4:27 PM." answered Ash, looking at a clock.</p><p>"Okay, we'll be back around 8:00 then! Try not to burn down the house!"</p><p>"K."</p><p>Ash closed the door, and waited until he heard Red and Delia drive away. As soon as they were gone, Ash ran up to the bathroom and took a shower. With Red and Delia gone, Ash decided it was the perfect opportunity to either have May over, or go to her house. As soon as he finished showering, he brushed his teeth and shaved. Yes, shaved. Ash had grown a few whiskers on the sides of his face. They were barely noticeable, but somehow, May always noticed when he didn't shave. Once he finished that, he combed his hair. Or at least attempted to comb his hair. No matter how much he combed it, it refused to stay neat. It seemed to have a mind of its own.</p><p>"Fuck it." swore Ash frustratedly as he threw the comb across the room.</p><p>He went to his room, and put on some nice, casual clothing. A red hat, a short-sleeved blue jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers (his Kalos outfit in the anime minus the gloves). He made sure to spray some cologne on himself as well, but not too much, only enough so that May would smell it if she hugged him. He had learned that May seemed to like it more when his cologne was a faint smell, not one that she could smell as soon as he entered the room.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled confidently. With his outfit complete, he grabbed his car keys and his wallet off his bed and walked down the stairs. He decided that he'd go to May's house and surprise her instead of inviting her over. But right when he was about to open the door, someone knocked on it from the other side. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.</p><p>Much to his surprise, May was there. She looked beautiful, and it was clear she had put just as much effort into her appearance as Ash had. While it was a surprise to see May at his front door at such a random time, he was even more surprised at what he saw on his front lawn. The mailbox was broken, letters and magazines scattered across the front lawn.</p><p>"Hi Ashy!" said May, placing a quick kiss on Ash's lips.</p><p>"Hey. Ummm... You wanna tell me what happened to my mailbox?" asked Ash, his eyes still on the destroyed object.</p><p>"Oh... I might have crashed into it." whispered May. "Please don't tell your mom."</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't. But this is a perfect example of why I don't let you drive me anywhere." laughed Ash. "Y'know, this kind of funny, I was just about to drive over to your house to hang out with you."</p><p>"Oh really? That's nice. Hey, is your mom home?"</p><p>"No." answered Ash.</p><p>"How about Red?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Where did they go?"</p><p>"Dentist."</p><p>"How long will they be gone?"</p><p>"3 hours."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"How far away is the dentist?"</p><p>"Cerulean City."</p><p>"Mhmhmhmhmhm... Perrrrrrrrrrrfect..." laughed May evilly, rubbing her hands together.</p><p>"Perfect for what?" asked Ash innocently. "What's wrong with your face? You look like The Jok-"</p><p>May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and pulled him into a kiss. As she kissed him, she pushed forward, telling Ash to let her into the house. Ash did just that, and began to walk backwards, allowing May to walk into the house. She kicked the door closed, and made sure to lock it, all while kissing Ash. They silently agreed on walking their way over to the couch, but Ash ended up tripping over a rug half way there. He fell backwards onto the floor, and May fell on top of him. This caused an abrupt end to the kiss.</p><p>"So, is this what you want to do for 3 hours?" asked Ash huskily.</p><p>"More or less." purred May. "Well actually, more. <em>Much, much </em>more."</p><p>Without even getting off the floor, they continued to kiss. May snaked her hands up to his raven hair, running her small fingers through it. This, of course, resulted in Ash's hat being knocked off his head. Ash retaliated by untying her bandana and tossing it away. Making out with May was always a good time for Ash. He was having the time of his life, but he couldn't deny the fact that kissing on the floor was pretty uncomfortable for him. So he reluctantly ended the kiss. May opened her eyes when he did so, and she looked a little frustrated when she did.</p><p>"Sorry. It's just that doing this on the floor really hurts my ba-"</p><p>"Yeah, I get it." snapped May. She quickly stood up and pulled Ash off the ground. "Come on, let's go to your room!"</p><p>"Okay, okay." said Ash, following her up the stairs. "What's the rush?"</p><p>"I really don't want to waste any time." answered May cryptically.</p><p>"Waste time for what?"</p><p>"You'll see." said May as she pushed the door of Ash and Red's room open.</p><p>She grabbed Ash's hand and led him to his bed. She then pushed him onto the bed, and slowly climbed on top of him, in the same manner a lioness would slowly approach her prey. Ash just stared at her, wide eyed. She had never done that to him before. May simply stared back, a seductive smile on her face. Ash nervously smiled back, still unaware of her true intentions. May had decided that the only way to top what Serena was doing to Red was to do the same thing to Ash. First. She planned on having sex with Ash, right then and there. Sure, it was a hasty decision, but May wasn't really one for caution and planning. She preferred to just do things immediately and think later. She had never really thought about having sex before, but as soon as Serena revealed her plans for Red, she realized that she wanted to do it as well.</p><p>Without hesitation, she grabbed Ash's face and passionately kissed him. This kiss was a lot less messy and wild as the first. It was a sensual one, filled with love and emotion. Ash kissed back, enjoying this type of kiss even more than the first. They continued like that for a while, until a certain yellow pokemon interrupted.</p><p>"Pika!" chirped Pikachu happily, hopping out from under Ash's bed to greet May.</p><p>May wasted no time in grabbing an empty pokeball from the side of Ash's bed and throwing it at Pikachu, capturing the electric rodent. Ash stared at her in awe. She had just done something that he struggled to do every time he tried.</p><p>"Wow May, that was amaz-"</p><p>May pulled Ash back into the passionate kiss. Ash kissed back, and as he expected, he felt May's tongue trying to enter his mouth. He gladly let it in, letting the couple of 1 and a half years' tongues dance with eachother. May noticed Ash's mouth tasted like mint, and Ash noticed that May's did as well. It seemed they both had brushed their teeth beforehand. This turned them both on. Ash's hands had snaked to May's hips, holding them firmly, while May's were still in his hair. Suddenly, Ash felt one of May's hands leave his hair. May's hand slowly traveled down to Ash's waist, and smoothly slipped under his shirt. She began to rub his chest. Ash was once again surprised. She had never done that before either.</p><p>The kissing continued. Red's Raichu emerged from under Red's bed, and the first thing he saw was Ash and May. He decided to just leave the room, leaving the couple to be alone.</p><p>The couple's kiss was still a passionate one, and May had begun to moan. She began to slowly grind her hips on Ash, and that's when he drew the line. It's not that he didn't like the feeling, he did. But it was just that May had never done <em>that </em>to him before either. He separated his lips from May's and opened his eyes. May's eyes opened as well.</p><p>"I'm sorry for stopping, but you've been very... sexy today." he said.</p><p>May's sapphire eyes gazed into his brown ones for a few seconds before answering.</p><p>"Ash, I love you. Do you love me?"</p><p>"Of course," he said immediately. "more than my computer."</p><p>"I... I want you."</p><p>"But you already <em>have</em> me." chuckled Ash, slightly confused. "You've had me for almost two years."</p><p>"No... I <em>want </em>you." said May, putting extra emphasis on the 'want'.</p><p>Ash looked at her for a second, and then he understood what she meant. His eyes widened, and his mouth cracked open a bit. Like May, had never really thought about it before. He was well aware that Gary and Dawn were very sexually active, but whenever Gary told... stories, he wouldn't really pay attention. But now that May had actually brought it up, he did notice it was the only thing they hadn't done together. And he also noticed his desire to do it too. He began to get excited. The same excitement a 5-year old gets when they wake up on Christmas.</p><p>"Oh." he said, trying to keep his cool.</p><p>"Yeah..." said May, who was surprisingly relaxed about the subject. "So, do <em>you</em> want <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"O-of course I do... it's just... it's a little sudden, but I guess I'm ready. But only if you are." said Ash, trying not to sound too eager. He had to think about her as well.</p><p>"I'm ready." said May confidently.</p><p>"Okay then... So um, how do we get starte-"</p><p>May pulled Ash back into the passionate kiss, and this time, she didn't hold anything back. She quickly unzipped Ash's blue jacket, only for there to be a black t-shirt underneath. Ash saved her the trouble by taking that off by himself. Since Ash had paused the kiss to take his shirt off, May began to take her own shirt off, but Ash refused to wait any longer. He pulled her back into the kiss, her shirt still in her hands. She quickly threw it across the room. She was surprised that Ash pulled her back in so roughly; she expected that she'd have to be the one to get things rolling, but there he was, slowly but surely taking charge.</p><p>Realizing they wouldn't be able to take off their pants in their current position, Ash sat up, his back leaning against the wooden headboard of his bed. He carried May up with him, not wanting to break the kiss. They didn't really know how, but somehow, Ash removed his pants and May removed her shorts, all without breaking the kiss.</p><p>Wanting to keep the momentum, Ash set his sights on his next target. May's red bra. His hands slowly crawled up to her back, meeting the intricate puzzle that was a bra hook. Ash tried to get it off, but he began to panic.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit how the hell do I do this?! Come on, think think think... what would Gary do?"</em>
</p><p>He then relaxed, and thought about all the times Gary had told him about his sexual escapades with Dawn. And then, he remembered the perfect story.</p><p>
  <strong>*small flashback*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen here Ashy-boy. Let little old Gary Motherfucking Oak tell you a thing or two about taking off a woman's brassiere, or 'bra' for short. Trust me, you'll need this advice when you finally become a REAL man." said Gary, putting an arm around Ash. "Trust me, Dawn loves it when I do this to her..."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay..." said Ash, who was reading a book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Gary passes on his secret methods to Ash*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*End of flashback*<br/></strong>
</p><p>Using the Gary Motherfucking Oak method, Ash quickly removed May's bra. It fell off. But since he was still kissing May with his eyes closed, he couldn't see her exposed chest. But he could feel them. He'd felt them before, just never with his hands. May seemed to have no objections as Ash's hands cupped each of her breasts. He gently squeezed them, in awe by the feel of them. Ash had a vast vocabulary, but he just couldn't find the right word to accurately describe them. They were neither soft nor firm. They were the perfect in-between, and they felt absolutely amazing. One of his thumbs accidentally brushed one of her nipples, and her breathing immediately hitched.</p><p>Ash immediately withdrew his hand, thinking he had hurt her. But May grabbed his hand and pressed it back onto her breast, implying that she enjoyed the feeling. Ash was more than happy to pleasure her more, using his thumbs to play around with both her nipples. The sensation was so new to May that she had broken their heated kiss just so she could moan out loud, her eyes closed tightly. She continued to moan, and that only turned Ash on more. But his lips began to grow bored, so he began kissing the crook of her neck, allowing her to moan all she wanted, while he still got the pleasure of having his mouth attached to her.</p><p>Even though May was moaning loudly, her brain was still functional, not overtaken by the euphoria just yet. He hands shakily made their may to Ash's boxers. There was a button on the front, keeping his privacy contained. But it was barely doing it's job, because there was a large mound behind the button, pushing the its limits. May decided to put the lone button out of its misery by unbuttoning it. Immediately, Ash's manhood fell out, no longer contained by the button. She wasn't too surprised by the sight of it; she'd seen her fair share of penises in both health class, and the dirty pictures that Dawn would often try to show her. She didn't have a ruler, but she could tell that Ash was slightly above average.</p><p>She grabbed it, and got an immediate reaction from Ash. His eyes quickly opened, and he stared off into the distance. He then closed his eyes, and continued pleasuring May. May took this as a green light to start stroking. Ash had been relatively silent from the start, but that changed when May started stroking his length. He let out a few deep, husky groans every once in a while, and his fondling of May's breasts and nipples had gotten rougher. May concluded that his actions meant that she was doing a good job, so she picked up the pace. This time, Ash let out a groan slightly louder than the previous ones.</p><p>"You like that... don't you?" gasped May in between moans.</p><p>"Y-yess... I ugh.. doooo..." slurred Ash as he continued to kiss the crook of May's neck. "D-dont... stop..."</p><p>Through the intense pleasure, Ash was able to realize that currently, May was pleasuring him more than he was to her. So he decided to switch up his tactics. He pulled May closer to him, forcing her to sit up more. Now her breasts were directly in front of his face. He sucked on one while groping the other with his hands.</p><p>"OOOHHHHH..." moaned May, the feeling of Ash's tongue working wonders on her nipple.</p><p>But Ash wasn't done. His free hand reached down to May's panties, the only article of clothing she had left. They were soaked. He didn't take them off just yet though; he instead began to rub May's entrance with his fingers.</p><p>"ASSSSHHHHHH... pleeeaasseee..." screamed May, her grip around Ash's manhood tightening.</p><p>"Please... what?" asked Ash seriously, removing his mouth from her breast. It was a serious question.</p><p>"Make me yours!" she cried.</p><p>"You're already... mine..." answered Ash huskily. "But I know what you mean."</p><p>With just the right amount of force, Ash leaned forward, and May fell onto her back. His eyes immediately locked on to her drenched panties. He looked May in the eyes, asking for permission to take them off. May, who was breathing heavily, nodded. Ash wasted no time in removing the underwear, allowing his eyes to gaze on what he thought was perfection; May's body, fully naked. Her body was beautiful, in every sense of the word. After throwing her underwear across the room, he arched his body over May's, positioning his length in front of her entrance. His face was directly over May's, allowing him to look her straight in the eye.</p><p>"May..." he said, breathing heavily. "Are you sure you want this?"</p><p>"Yes... I'm sure." panted May with a small smile. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Are you ready? It's going to hurt."</p><p>"I know. I'm ready."</p><p>Ash nodded his head, closed his eyes, and pushed himself into her. They both exhaled in pure bliss as soon as their organs made first contact.</p><p>Ash let out a low moan. It felt absolutely amazing. As soon as he entered, her wet muscles tightened around his length, creating a tight yet comfortable grip. He pushed on forward, but when he had reached the halfway point, he reached the dreaded wall of flesh. May's hymen. The symbol of her virginity. Ash looked her in the eye one last time, and she nodded reassuringly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, May." said Ash as he broke May's hymen.</p><p>May immediately cried out in pain, her arms wrapping tightly around Ash's back. Ash winced at the sound of her screams, but both teens knew there was no going back after that. Ash pushed on forward, til his full length was inside May's canal. He then pulled back, and pushed again, back and forth, back and forth. Much to Ash's relief, May's screams slowly morphed from screams of pain into moans of ecstasy.</p><p>"You can... go faster.. now..." moaned May.</p><p>Ash did just that, picking up the speed a little bit. It was still a slow pace, but it was much faster than what he was doing before. This being their first time, it wasn't long before he could feel pressure building up. But from what he could tell, May hadn't had an orgasm yet, and he wanted her to have one before he did. So he slowed down the pace again, allowing the pressure that was building within to decrease a bit. He lowered his face down to May's, capturing her lips with his own. May did her best to kiss back, but she had reached the point where her mind could barely process anything. With the pressure inside gone, Ash picked up the speed again, and suddenly, he felt May's body shudder. Her body clamped around his penis, and she let out a high pitched scream, her nails digging into Ash's back.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" she wailed, as her juices began to leak out of her.</p><p>The sound of May calling his name sent Ash over the edge as well. He tried to slow down the pace, but he had reached The Point of No Return.</p><p>"M-may," he groaned. "I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Do it!" she screamed, still experiencing her orgasm.</p><p>Ash let out a loud grunt as he released, waves of pleasure crashing throughout his body. He screamed May's name, his hands gripping the sheets of his bed tightly. He didn't know how long an orgasm was supposed to last, but to him, it felt pretty long, and he absolutely loved every second of it. By the time it was over, he collapsed onto May, his face landing in between her breasts. Both of them were breathing heavily. One of May's arms was still around him Ash, while the other pet his unruly raven hair.</p><p>"I love you Ashy..." she whispered.</p><p>"I love you... too..." answered Ash, his voice muffled by May's boobs. Suddenly, his head shot up, his eyes wide. "OH MY GOD I DIDN'T PULL OU-"</p><p>"It's fine dummy, I'm on the pill." said May, pushing Ash''s face back into her boobs.</p><p>"Oh... okay..." said Ash in relief, his face falling back into May's chest. "So, I have a question."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Do you realize that what you just did was illegal?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My birthday may be tomorrow, but regardless, I'm still 17. A minor. You're 18, which means you're no longer a minor. Having sex with a minor is illegal." laughed Ash.</p><p>"Oh well." yawned May. She closed her eyes. "I don't care."</p><p>"Neither do I..." yawned Ash.</p><p>No more words were said after that. The pair fell asleep, physically and mentally exhausted from their activity. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they drifted off into sleep, caught in each other's warm embrace.</p><hr/><p>"You see Red? It didn't even hurt. Your brother was right, you just made a big deal out of nothing." said Delia as their car pulled up to the front of the house.</p><p>The first thing they noticed was their destroyed mailbox. But then they noticed May's red Volkswagen Beetle, and they put two and two together.</p><p>"She should really retake her driving test..." muttered Delia. "Well Red, you can go inside. I have a Book Club meeting tonight, so I'm going straight to it. I won't be getting back for a couple more hours. Make sure Ash and May, especially May, didn't break anything else."</p><p>Red nodded and got out of the car. Delia drove away, leaving him alone. He walked up to the front door and tried to open it, but couldn't. It was locked. He dug into his pocket and took out his house keys. He entered the house, to find all the lights off. He turned them on, and of course, wondered where Ash was. He searched the whole first floor, and there was no sight of his twin brother anywhere. He was going to check the basement, but the door leading there was locked, which meant there was no way Ash could possible be down there either.</p><p>Red walked through the living room, heading towards the stairs. On the way there, he noticed something on the floor. It was Ash's hat, with May's bandana right next to it. Red picked up both of the items and looked at them. He shrugged his shoulders and threw them onto the couch. He continued towards the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, he heard snoring. He immediately concluded that Ash was taking a nap. He entered his and Ash's room. It was dark outside, and the lights were off in the room. It was too dark for him to see anything, but he could hear Ash's snoring, along with someone else's. Red concluded that it May's, and guessed they were taking a nap together.</p><p>Red was fine with that, and felt his way to the side of his bed, where his lamp was. Halfway there, his foot touched something. Something wet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Using the brightness of his screen as a flashlight, Red pointed his phone down at his foot to see what he had stepped on.</p><p>His eyes widened. They were panties.</p><p>Very slowly, he went to his phone's settings and increased the brightness of the screen. With his phone providing even more light, Red shakily pointed the screen towards Ash's bed.</p><p>He saw it. All of it. Ash, face down on top of May, his face nestled in between her breasts. They were both nude. Red closed his eyes, thinking the dentist's painkillers were screwing around with his mind. He opened them again, and nothing had changed. He wanted to look away, but found himself unable to. He stumbled backwards, and fell, landing on his own bed. Even when he was on his own bed, he scooted away from them, falling off of his bed. Even when he was on the floor, he continued to scoot away, until his back was to the wall. He stood, his eyes wide.</p><p>He kept on clinging to some hope that he was just imagining all of it. He decided to turn on the lights in the room, thinking that maybe his phone was playing tricks on him. So he turned on the light. Much to his surprise, nothing had changed! His jaw dropped in shock. May and Ash had had sex. He never thought they'd ever do it. They both seemed so innocent in his eyes. But there was another reason for his shock. He was slightly shocked and bothered that <em>Ash</em> had gotten laid before he had.</p><p>Just then, he saw May begin to make sounds. She yawned, and her eyes cracked open. She looked downwards, and saw Ash's head of messy hair still on her chest. She smiled and pet his head. But she felt another presence in the room. She turned her head to the right, and saw Red, with a look of utter disbelief on his face. May's eyed widened. For a second, the two looked at each other. May slowly covered her chest with her hands, unintentionally waking Ash up. Ash's head slowly rose, and the first thing his eyes saw were May's eyes, only they weren't looking at him. They were looking at the door. Ash turned to the door and saw Red. Wide-eyed, Ash stared at Red, trying to think of a way to explain the... situation.</p><p>"Well, um, hey there R-Red! How was the dentist?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Well, that's that. May and Ash have finally had sex. Hurray. The next one-shot is going to take place the day after this one did. That should make it pretty obvious.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bye-bye,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~DarkSlash9</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey. Yes, yes, I am aware if has been a month since I last updated this story. This past month has been very hectic, with a ridiculously loooooong list of things taking away from my time to write. And on top of that, I've just entered my Junior year of High School, which is by far the hardest year of High School, a fact I've learned the hard way. But as I've stated before, I'll never abandon any of my stories, so fear not. But enough babbling from me, I've kept you all waiting long enough. There's no Q&amp;A this time, so we're going straight to the one-shot. This one was requested by a cool guy by the pen-name of PolarDawn. It's a lemon, and it's between Red and Serena.<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Read the Author's note at the end for a hint at what the next one-shot is about!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>One-shot 2</strong>
</p><p>Birthdays</p><hr/><p>Red was traumatized. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and anyone that saw his eyes could see that he was deeply bothered. He had seen a sight that he wished he had never seen; Ash and May naked. He had been fairly emotionless since then, refusing to interact with anyone in the house. The events that transpired the evening before had been forever engraved in his mind, constantly replaying over and over, each time more vivid than the last, more and more details revealing themselves each time. He tried to forget it, but it just refused to leave. He was scarred... possibly for life.</p><p>"Red... can I come in?" asked a deep voice. "Make a sound for 'no', stay silent for 'yes'."</p><p>Red didn't move a muscle. He didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling.</p><p>The door slowly opened, and Ash timidly walked in. He had slept in the living room overnight, realizing that Red needed some space. They had not spoken since Red's discovery. Red's eyes narrowed, and he slowly turned his head to Ash. Ash nervously chuckled.</p><p>"Heheh... so um, well, first of all, Happy Birthday. We're 18 now... hurray." said Ash, awkwardly scratching his head. "Second, I'm going to be spending the day with May, so... um, seeya later."</p><p>Red stared at Ash a little longer before stiffly waving goodbye. Ash waved back and turned towards the door. Before exiting, Ash paused. Red raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"About what you um, discovered last night... I'm sorry that you had to see that, but..." said Ash hesitantly. He took a deep breath. "you're just jealous that I got laid first!"</p><p>The raven-haired teen then sprinted out of the room, laughing triumphantly. Just in time too, because as soon as he had said that last sentence, Red had thrown multiple sharp objects at Ash, desperately hoping to do some damage. But Ash was already gone, getting away unscathed.</p><p>Red sighed. Was he jealous? He didn't think he was, but he might have been. He was pretty indifferent on the matter, opting to wait til Serena was ready to do it. Frankly, he was ready to do it about 2 months into their relationship, but Red always put Serena's interests before his own, so the desire was usually pushed to the back of his mind. And then, he wondered: If Ash and May were ready, were he and Serena ready? They must have been, they had been together a little longer than Ash and May had, and they were <em>definitely </em>more mature than Ash and May. Red continued to think similar thoughts until his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up, and looked at the screen. 1 new message from Serena. He quickly opened it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Red! Come over to my house ASAP! GIANT spider in my room! No one can kill it but you! HURRY! -Serena"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Red stared at his phone screen, eyes wide. He quickly hopped out of bed, dashing to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, and then took the fastest shower of his life. After that, he hopped back into his room and put on some casual clothes, deodorant, and cologne. He decided that he'd skip combing his hair, because judging by Serena's text, there wasn't a minute to waste. He grabbed his car keys, and bolted out of the room.</p><p>Serena was terrified of spiders, her fear for them almost matching her love for chocolate. Knowing this, Red rushed into his car, feeling the need for speed. He pushed the petal to the metal, and zoomed down the street. As he sped down the road at over double the speed limit, his previous thoughts returned. He sighed, beginning to feel a strong desire for Serena more than ever. He hated to admit it, but he was getting a tad bit impatient. When would he and Serena do it?</p><p>Before he knew it, he began to fantasize of when he and Serena would have that magical moment, playing a bunch of unrealistic, overly-romantic scenarios in his head. A small smile spread across his lips. Unfortunately, his thoughts had to be put on hold when he slammed on the brakes, putting his shiny black jeep to a screechy, complete stop. There was a Stantler walking across the road, and Red had almost run it over.</p><hr/><p>Serena dropped her phone on her bed, readying herself for Red's arrival. She figured that he'd probably take about 5 minutes to get there, considering it took him about 10 when he wasn't in a rush. She looked at her room one last time, making sure it was spotless. Indeed it was. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was as perfect as she could possibly make it. Her hair was perfectly curled, and her face was decorated with just the right amount of make-up; not too little, but not too much.</p><p>Ready to roll, she walked out of her room, grabbing her usual pink hat on the way out. She checked all the rooms in the house, making sure that she was the only one home. She already knew she was, but paranoia was setting in, and she just <em>had </em>to check one last time before Red came. She checked May's room; empty. May had gone out to spend the day with Ash. She checked Max's room; empty. He had left in the morning to go to his camp, which was all the way in Johto. She checked her parents' room; of course it was empty, they were the ones taking Max to his camp. Indeed, she was home alone.</p><p>She sat on the couch and waited for Red to arrive. She was definitely ready, but second thoughts had haunted her mind ever since she had learned that May and Ash had... done <em>it</em> before she and Red had. It was supposed to be a surprise for Red, yet May's competitive spirit had ended up ruining it. The moment Red walked in on Ash and May nude, Serena had lost the element of surprise. Sure, Red probably wasn't expecting Serena's plans, but now that May and Ash had done it first, it would seem like Serena was just copying May's idea, when it was actually the other way around.</p><p>"I'm going to make sure you pay for this, May..." grumbled Serena.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling into her driveway could be heard. Serena's eyes widened. She ran to the door, unlocked it, and scurried up to her room, her plan entering it's beginning stages.</p><p><em>"I hope this goes well..." </em>thought Serena as she closed her bedroom door. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Red.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"The front door is unlocked! PLEASE HURRY! It's a </strong>
    <span>
      <strong>JUMPING</strong>
    </span>
    <strong> spider too! It's jumping all over the place! Ahhhh! -Serena"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Serena waited, and waited, and waited. So far, she had heard nothing. Right as she began to think that she was mistaken and Red wasn't there yet, she heard the front door burst open. She looked out of her window, and saw Red's car parked in the driveway. Serena sighed in content. She could hear Red's footsteps all around the house. They sounded rushed, which meant that he was probably in a hurry to kill the spider Serena had lied about. But that reminded her of something.</p><p><em>"Ah crap, I should probably start screaming to make it more authentic..." </em>thought Serena. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Ahhh! Get away from me you 8-legged freak! Ewww! Aaaahhhh! Red! Help meeeeeeee!"</p><p>Serena heard Red run up the stairs, but then his footsteps stopped. She wondered why for a second, but immediately realized why. Even after dating for almost two years, Red still could not find Serena's room without a little help. Serena couldn't see him, but she was 100% sure he was looking around helplessly, like a puppy that's been separated from its mother. Serena sighed.</p><p>"Eeeek! The spider! Help me Red! Just in case you forgot, my room's the second-to-last door on the right side of the hallway! AHHHH, IT'S JUMPING AGAIN!"</p><p>To her relief, Serena heard Red's footsteps approach the door. With that over with, she could enter the next phase of her plan. She turned off all the lights in her room and closed the curtains, leaving her in complete darkness. She felt her way over to her hiding spot, and stayed completely still, not making a sound. She heard Red's footsteps get closer to the door, and in a matter of seconds he was behind it. She heard him turn the knob, and then she heard him open the door.</p><p><em>"Here we go."</em> thought Serena as she slowly crept out of her hiding spot, the darkness of her room hiding her from Red.</p><p>She could see Red, but he could not see her. She inched her way around the perimeter of her room, keeping out of Red's direct line of sight. It may have been dark, but the lights in the hallway provided a little light for Red to see. He took a step forward, unknowingly giving Serena a chance to slip behind him. As swift as a fierce lioness hunting in the savannah, Serena closed the door, creating complete and total darkness in the room. She locked the door, purposely doing it loudly.</p><p>She took a step forward, her arms outstretched in front of her. As expected, her hands met Red, who seemed to be facing her. She slowly wrapped her arms around Red's neck, pulling the most likely confused birthday boy into a kiss. He didn't kiss back at first. He had no idea if it was Serena or not. For all he knew, it could have been the giant jumping spider that Serena had texted him about. After about 20 seconds of no retaliation from Red, Serena let out a small, impatient moan.</p><p>After hearing Serena's voice, Red immediately kissed back, now knowing who he was dealing with. He figured that Serena had killed the spider or something, as she probably wouldn't be kissing him if the creature was still alive. But then he thought; how could she have killed the spider, when she had just screamed about it less than 2 minutes earlier? Red dismissed the thought, deciding to focus on his new task; Pleasing his girl. As soon as he began to kiss back, Serena leaned into Red, letting him support her weight. Serena did that often, so her now 18 year-old boyfriend knew exactly what to do next. Red wrapped his arms around Serena and lifted her off the ground, holding her in a tight embrace. He felt Serena's hat bump into his, knocking it off. After Red had lifted her off the ground, Serena's legs instinctively wrapped around his torso, her arms remaining around his neck.</p><p>Red held onto Serena tightly as the intensity of their kiss began to deepen, becoming less graceful and more passionate. Beginning to lose her breath, Serena removed her lips from Red's, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Thanks for coming Red... but there was no spider... I just wanted you to come over quickly..." she panted. She then placed a small kiss on where she thought Red's forehead would be. They were still in pitch black darkness, so she had to guess. Luckily, she had kissed her intended target. "Now... Let's continue this on the... bed."</p><p>As he always did, Red listened to Serena. But not before pulling her back into the kiss. Serena was used to that; Whenever they made out, her lips seemed to have a drug-like effect on Red. If there was too much of a break between kisses, he'd begin to go through withdrawals. She gladly satisfied his craving by kissing him back. With his arms not growing the least bit tired, Red carried Serena over to the bed. It took him a while, as he had to feel his way to it with his feet. When he finally reached it, he decided to change things up a bit. He paused the kiss and smirked.</p><p>It would be an understatement to say that Serena was surprised when Red dropped her onto the bed. He had never done it before. She had expected him to fall onto the bed, with her on top, but instead, the exact opposite was being done. She could feel Red tower over her, his minty breath getting closer and close every second. Finally, his lip met hers again, and they continued kissing. Serena wrapped her arms and legs around Red again, her fingers playing with Red's dark hair.</p><p><em>"So far so good..." </em>thought Serena, a quiet moan of pleasure escaping her lips. <em>"I guess it's time to turn on the lights."</em></p><p>As her lips danced with Red's, Serena removed one of her hands from him. She slyly reached for her bedside lamp, hoping it was within arms reach. Much to her satisfaction, she felt it. But right when she wanted to turn it on, Red pushed the kiss into the next level, getting their tongues involved in the action. At that moment, Serena forgot her mission to turn the lamp on. She was enveloped in too much pleasure to turn it on. Their tongues battled, fought, and struggled, neither gaining any advantage.</p><p>After a few minutes of pleasure, Serena once again tried to turn the lamp on. She found it much harder to find than before, as the kiss she and Red were sharing was just too good. Finally, she gained enough brainpower to reach the knob of the lamp. She turned it, and dim yellow light shone throughout the room, finally allowing the couple to see themselves.</p><p>They were both happy with what they saw. Serena saw Red tower over her, his hat off his head. His hazel eyes looked down at her lovingly, a big grin on his face, his white teeth shining. After seeing his face, all doubt and worry had left Serena's mind, replaced with a strong sense adoration and determination. She loved Red more than anything, and whether he expected it or not, she was going to complete their relationship. There was no one around to get in the way, and she was feeling the need for it more than ever. No matter what happened, she'd always love him, and she desperately wanted to prove it.</p><p>When the lights had turned on, Red could finally see Serena, just as she had been able to see him. He too felt a surge of love. She looked beautiful. Her hat was still on her head, though it was a little crooked from when it bumped into Red's. Somehow, the small pony-tail hairstyle she wore on the ends of her hair fell apart, allowing her long, honey hair to spread out freely. Her bright, cyan eyes were locked with Red's, a small smile on her face. Red couldn't help but grin, because even after dating her for almost two years, Red still couldn't understand how he had won himself a girl so perfect.</p><p>"I love you." said Serena.</p><p>Red mouthed the words "I love you too." back. The two stared into each other's eyes a little longer, before continuing their kiss. Serena immediately felt around for the zipper to Red's short-sleeved jacket, and when she found it, she zipped it down. Red decided to take care of the rest by removing it completely, tossing it to the other side of the bed. Serena took this as her chance to push Red over, and climb on top of him. Surprised by the amount of force put into the push, Red simply stared up at her, wide eyed. Serena giggled.</p><p>"It's my turn to be on top." she declared. She grabbed Red's cheeks and pulled his face onto hers, the kiss resuming.</p><p>Completely fine with the new position, Red complied, his lips perfectly in sync with Serena's. He decided to take things a step further by slowly snaking his hands to Serena's waist, his hands outlining her beautiful frame. Once he got to where he wanted, he moved his hands a bit higher, grabbing hold of Serena's firm bottom. He gave each cheek a gentle squeeze. Serena's breathing hitched a little at Red's touch, a surge of arousal shooting through her body.</p><p>Since Red's hands were occupied, Serena thought that hers should have been as well. One of Serena's hands left Red's face, reaching for his t-shirt's collar. She tugged at it, trying to send a message across. Red knew what she wanted, but refused. Taking off his t-shirt would mean taking his hands away from Serena's lovely lady lumps, and that was something he didn't plan on doing any time soon.</p><p>Her patience evaporating, Serena broke the kiss and roughly pulled Red's shirt off of him, forcing his hands off her ass. Red frowned. His frown only grew when Serena decided to get off of him completely.</p><p>"Oh calm down..." panted Serena, removing her sneakers and black thigh-high socks. She then climbed back on top of Red, a seductive look in her eyes. Her hands glided across his chest, her smooth legs touching Red's. "We're just getting started..."</p><p>Red tilted his head. They had reached the point that they had never gone past. They had never done more than intense kissing and feeling each other up. He stared off into the distance, trying to think of what Serena meant, and then, about 2 and a half seconds later, it hit him like a load of bricks. This wasn't their average make-out session. It was quite the opposite. She wanted to go further. Like, <em>further </em>further. Further as in sexual intercourse. She wanted it. And she didn't just want it, she <em>wanted <span>it</span>.</em> He couldn't believe couldn't help but notice the convenience of it all. He had been thinking about it on the way to her house and <em>BAM! </em>His thoughts were about to become reality, as if the universe read his mind earlier and decided to help him out. Red grinned a kiddy little grin, the same one a young boy or girl wears when they find an Easter egg in an Easter Egg Hunt. Serena smiled back, except it was a much more mature, suggestive smile.</p><p>"Red, I love you. I really, <em>really </em>love you. You complete me. I'm sure you already know this, but I'll tell you anyway; It's no secret that I have lust for you. Apparently <em>everyone</em> can see through the "sophisticated guise" that Dawn says I wear. Yeah, I admit I'm not as perfect and mature as people think I am. I'm human, I have dirty thoughts sometimes. But lust is natural, especially for people our age. The time you and I spend together is wonderful, and I would never trade it for anything, but sometimes... it just isn't enough. Don't get me wrong; you're the perfect boyfriend, and no guy on this planet could ever replace you. You meet and go beyond all my standards love-wise... but we've had the same level of intimacy for the past <em>8</em> months. And it's not like there's nothing else to do. There is, and I'm ready to do it. I have been for a while now. But there's one question that keeps bouncing around in my head, and I just have to ask it: Are <em>you </em>ready?"</p><p>Red looked into Serena's eyes, and no longer was there the burning stare of a seductress, but the yearning gaze of a young lady who desperately wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Lucky for her, he was more than ready. He smiled and knocked Serena's hat off her head, causing her eyes to widen. He then pulled her onto him, holding her in a tight embrace. Serena's untied hair flowed an many directions, a lot of it landing on Red's face. Red sighed. It smelled like cherries.</p><p>Caught off guard by the hug, Serena began to stutter.</p><p>"I-is that a-a yes?" asked Serena.</p><p>Red nodded.</p><p>Serena couldn't contain herself when she felt Red nod. Tears began to form in her eyes, but a smile spread across her face. She removed herself from Red's hug, allowing her to look into Red's eyes.</p><p>"Thank you... I *hiccup* love you so much." wept Serena, a lone tear rolling down her smiling face.</p><p>Red simply chuckled, thinking Serena's mid-sentence hiccup was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. Serena lowered her face down, and kissed Red, pouring all her pent up emotion into the action. Red tried to kiss back with the same amount of intensity, but he was failing miserably. Serena had wanted to have sex with him for over half a year, and it was obvious that she had the stronger desire to do it too. What happened next only confirmed that Serena truly was ready. Her hips began to grind upon Red's, slowly and sensually. Red's breathing sped up a little. Serena had "accidentally" touched him there in the past, though now, Red wasn't sure whether those were accidents or not. Either way, this was no accident. Red continued to kiss back, too surprised to do anything else.</p><p>His surprise only grew with the <em>next </em>thing Serena did. She sat up a little, grabbed one of Red's hands, and placed it on her chest. At that moment, Red's body went numb. The weight of what was happening was truly sinking in. He was about to lose his virginity...</p><p>Red dismissed the thought and kept his hand on Serena's breast. Red was a man of action. He had always been one. Thoughts were things he didn't like using, and actions were things he liked doing. But in order to properly fondle Serena's curves, he had to break the kiss. Serena's eyes opened, confused as to why Red had stopped. Red replied with a playful squeeze on her breast.</p><p>"Oh... if that's what you want, then sure..." said Serena as she sat up completely, her hands going to the buttons on her shirt. She quickly unbuttoned them all with dexterity the likes of which Red had never seen. Her shirt was now open, revealing her lean torso, only covered by a simple black bra. She looked back down at Red with a smile. "How about that?"</p><p>Just to tease her, Red shrugged his shoulders, even though he was thoroughly enjoying his view. Serena pouted, thinking of what to do next, since she didn't realize that Red was joking. She loved making out, but it was getting a little bland. They needed something to spice it up a little more. That's when the <em>perfect</em> thought came to her mind.</p><p>"If that's not enough..." she purred, her hands reaching for her bra hooks. She unhooked them, allowing her bra to fall off, revealing her breasts to Red. "Maybe this will be."</p><p>Red had never spoken a word in his life. But even if he could, he'd be speechless at the moment anyway. Despite being good friends Gary and having Ethan as a cousin, Red had never seen real breasts. Sure, he'd seen a couple drawings that Gary and/or Ethan had drawn (they drew them fairly often), but they weren't very accurate. The ones Red was seeing were the real deal. His eyes were locked onto them, his mouth slightly agape. His hands slowly rose, approaching the mounds with caution. Was he allowed to touc-</p><p>"Go ahead." giggled Serena shyly, noticing how hesitant Red was.</p><p>As soon as he got the green light from Serena, Red's hands practically teleported to Serena's breasts, enjoying their firm yet soft touch. Serena awkwardly watched, not knowing what to do. She didn't really gain that much of a sensation when he fondled her; it wasn't enough to get her to moan or anything. But she sure a heck felt a sensation when Red decided to poke one of her nipples with his thumb. Serena shuddered and gasped, exhaling sporadically. A loud moan escaped her mouth, leading Red to conclude that he was doing a good job. He continued to play with her tips, gaining even louder moans from his beautiful girlfriend. Serena lowered herself onto Red, too overwhelmed to sit up. Red's hands remained on her breasts, continuing the touching that was driving her insane. His mouth latched into the crook of her neck, hungrily sucking her cream-colored skin. He was slowly becoming a beast, and he was on the attack.</p><p>"Redddddddd..." moaned Serena, resuming the grinding of her hips on Red. "ohhhh... you're so... ohhhhhh... I want you so much..."</p><p>Red continued pleasuring her, he himself growing more and more aroused just by the sound of her voice. But the greatest arousal came when in between her howls, moans and gasps, Serena shoved her hand into Red's shorts. Red was surprised, but he didn't show it. He continued to play with Serena's nipples, his mouth sucking passionately on Serena's neck.</p><p>Serena grabbed his member, which was already as hard as could be. She wasn't proud of it, but she already knew exactly what to do with it. In her deep desire for Red, she may have "accidentally" stumbled upon one or two dirty websites. She stroked it with a steady yet quick rhythm, the same pace she saw in the videos she had seen. She could feel Red's breathing slow down, indicating that he was trying to keep his calm.</p><p><em>"Don't want that, now do we?" </em>thought Serena darkly. <em>"I'm making sure he doesn't hold <strong>anything</strong> back..."</em></p><p>She gripped Red a little tighter and sped up the pace a bit, hoping that would force Red into unleashing the beast within. Red removed his mouth from Serena's neck, his eyes tightly shut. His grip on Serena's breasts tightened, and he took a deep breath. No longer moaning, Serena's eyes narrowed. He was still trying to control himself, though it seemed like just a little more effort on Serena's part would cause him to lose it. But that was the problem. If she went any faster with her pace, she'd probably start hurting him. But once again, a great idea appeared in her mind. She had seen it done many times in the videos she "accidentally" found online. She stopped stroking Red, and positioned her face right over his. His eyes opened, and the first thing he saw were Serena's big cyan ones, looking directly into his.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me." purred Serena in the sexiest voice she could form.</p><p>That did it. That one single sentence demolished all control Red had. His eyes widened, and in one strong, forceful motion, he forced Serena to sit up, and then pushed her onto her back. Even though Serena had wanted him to lose control, she still didn't expect him to completely reverse their position in less than 2 seconds. Her eyes opened, and much to her surprise, Red's face was nowhere near hers. It was lower. Actually, she couldn't see it at all, it was was hidden by her signature red skirt. Serena gasped as she felt what felt like fingers touching her underwear. But suddenly, the fingers stopped touching the underwear. Serena looked down, and saw Red's hazel eyes looking straight at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Red's face disappeared into her skirt again.</p><p>He was going to ask for permission, but he decided that he didn't need permission. He looked at Serena's black panties. Even though they were black, and the lighting in the room was dim, he could see that they were wet. He smirked. With one finger, he pulled down the left side of Serena's panties. He waited a few seconds, and then did the same with the right side of the panties. He then pulled both sides down to her ankles, revealing Serena's womanhood. He would have spent more time staring at it if he weren't in a state of lustful madness. Without even thinking, he began lapping away at her folds, causing a long list of different reactions from his honey-haired partner. Her body bucked and shuddered, her breathing hitched, electric waves of pleasure crashed about in her body like the wildest of seas, and her loudest moan yet escaped her mouth. She had never felt anything like it. It was a so unpredictable, yet so wonderful. Unable to control herself, Serena grabbed Red by the hair and pushed him further in.</p><p>Red's tongue danced around Serena's canal, in desperate search for a spot that would make her go wild. Eventually, he found it. He knew he had when Serena screamed even louder, her back arching up.</p><p>"RIGHT THEREEEEE! RIGHT THERREEEEEEEEE! DON'T STOPPP!"</p><p>At Serena's request, Red continued to tease the mound of nerves, earning a plethora of positive results from Serena. Serena's screams only got louder and louder, and that's when Red's mind began to take control of him again. At the volume Serena was shouting at, anyone in the house could easily hear her. At this realization, Red froze and looked at Serena, who was in a state of dazed euphoria, her breathing heavy. Red had to snap his fingers a couple times to snap her out of it. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Red. Red nodded his head towards the door.</p><p>"Oh... don't worry... no one is... home..." wheezed Serena with a smile.</p><p>Red sighed in relief. He then, without any warning whatsoever, continued what he was doing before. He inserted his tongue once more, causing a surprised yet pleased Serena to shriek. For some reason, he really enjoyed eating her out. It was almost like a game to him. Winning would be getting Serena to say his name, and so far, she hadn't done it yet. That's what he was waiting for, and he wouldn't stop until she did. Once again, Serena's hands grabbed Red's head, pushing him further in. This time Red gave it his all, hoping he would get what he was waiting for. But instead, he got something else.</p><p>He could feel Serena shudder, and could hear her breathing become random and unpredictable. Her quick, loud screams quickly transformed into slow, soft moans. Red suddenly felt a liquid meet his tongue, and in all honesty, he had not the slightest clue what it was. He opted to continue licking, having no idea that he had just given Serena an orgasm.</p><p>"Redddddddddd... ohhhhhh..." moaned Serena, pulling Red's head away from her folds. "Hmmm... ohhh..."</p><p>Red removed his head without any protest, his little "game" over. She had said his name, and that was all he needed to hear. He sat up, gazing down at Serena's beautiful body. Her hair was sprawled out everywhere, and she was breathing as if she had just sprinted a mile... but in Red's eyes, she looked beautiful. While Serena regained her senses, Red removed his shorts, leaving him only in boxers. He took those off too. He then tugged on Serena's red skirt, the only article of clothing she had left. It slid right off, revealing her full body. Red tossed the skirt to the left, hearing it land on the floor a few seconds later. He arched himself over her, waiting for her to open her eyes. After about 10 seconds, Serena had gained enough brain-power to open her eyes. Towering above her was Red, who was looking directly at her. She nodded her head.</p><p>"I'm... ready."</p><p>Red nodded his head, an apologetic look in his eye. He knew that no matter how ready Serena could be, the pain she was about to feel was something she'd most likely never forget, and it sent powerful shocks of guilt through his mind to know that he'd be the one inducing it. But it was what she- no, it was what they both wanted, and they had already come so far. It was the final obstacle, and it had to be broken sooner or later. Red positioned himself in front of her entrance, and slowly pushed in. He lowered his face and captured Serena's mouth in a kiss, trying to do everything he could to pacify the anxiety that Serena was undeniably feeling. And finally, the dreaded moment arrived. Red had reached the wall.</p><p>He separated his mouth from Serena's, and looked at her for one last reassurance. Serena opened her eyes and nodded.</p><p>"I love you. I know it's going to hurt, but I'll be okay." said Serena, touching Red's face with one hand.</p><p>Red sighed, closed his eyes, and pushed forward, breaking Serena's hymen. She said she'd be okay, but the mind-numbing scream that rang from her mouth convinced Red otherwise. His eyes quickly opened, and saw her eyes tightly shut, her hands squeezing the bedsheets. Paralyzed in fear, Red didn't move a muscle, afraid he had done it too fast or in a way that made it more painful than it had to be. Red stayed there motionless, until Serena's expression softened. Her screams trailed off, and was replaced by soft whimpers. Then, much to Red's surprise, she pushed herself towards Red, allowing her passage to fully envelop Red.</p><p>Red's mouth cracked open, not knowing what to do yet. Serena's eyes slowly opened, and her lips formed a weak smile.</p><p>"I told you I was ready..." she said quietly, her arms wrapping around Red's back. "You can move now..."</p><p>Red did as he was told, beginning a smooth back and forth rhythm. She felt amazing. There was no way to describe it other than amazing. Every inch of his member was surrounded by her warm depths, wrapped in a tight embrace. It was a feeling that he'd never forget, a feeling that he hoped was being felt on both sides, not just his own. Serena let out quiet whimpers, still feeling a little pain. But as the pain departed, the pleasure arrived. And in a matter of minutes, Serena managed to say a word that Red hadn't even thought of.</p><p>"Faster..."</p><p>Red had already been enjoying the slow pace, so much that he forgot that he could go faster. But with Serena's command, he did just that, and the ecstasy only grew. Serena's whimpers grew to full out cries of bliss, echoing throughout the whole house. Each scream that came from her mouth only served as fuel for Red, giving him the drive to go faster. Serena was quickly losing all control over herself, the sensations becoming too much to bear. She could no longer move, her mind declaring that moving would take too much effort. All she could do was scream the name of her beloved Red as he opened every cavern within, completing her.</p><p>Red had not grown tired at all, his stamina still strong. He could do it forever; as long as could hear Serena's voice, he couldn't be stopped. But unfortunately for him, stamina was not the only factor in such an activity. Being a virgin himself, Red had no idea how he had not felt the urge to climax yet. They had been at it for almost 10 minutes, and he was still going strong. Ironically, the moment he thought of that, he felt the building sensation. He knew that it was inevitable, but he wanted to release with Serena. He figured at best he could hold it back for about 20 seconds more. But there was a problem. Being unable to speak, how could he ask Serena if she was reaching hers as well? Much to Red's convenience, he didn't have to ask.</p><p>Serena could feel it already; her second orgasm of the day was approaching. She could tell by Red's face that he was nearing it too. His facial expression told it all; he was waiting til she came as well. She held on tight to Red, arching herself in a way the forced Red's member into the deepest regions of her passage. Then, she gathered as much willpower as she could and molded it into words.</p><p>"Red!" she gasped in between screams. "I'm close...! Do it! Do it inside! I want all of it! Fill me with it!"</p><p>Red gladly obliged, thrusting as deep as he could. He felt her walls clamp down on his length, and that was all that was needed to send him over the edge. He erupted, letting out a silent howl as he he did. At the same time Serena finished as well, piercing the air with a scream of Red's name. It was an indescribable moment, one that exceeded both of their wildest dreams. It was forever engraved in both their memories, along with the unfathomable feeling of the pair climaxing together. Not even bothering to pull himself out, Red collapsed onto Serena, his face landing beside hers.</p><p>Not feeling the need to do anything else, they both laid there, entangled with one another. They both breathed heavily, feeling the after-effects of what they had just done. Finally, when Serena had regained her functionality, she ran a hand through Red's hair, an exhausted smile on her face. They had finally given themselves to eachother, and she could tell that their life together would only get better from there. She could feel her consciousness slipping, and before she fell asleep, she wanted to have a word with her lover.</p><p>"Red? ...You still awake?"</p><p>Red slowly nodded. He too could feel his consciousness disappearing.</p><p>"Thank you... I love you."</p><p>Red raised his head, lining his face up with Serena's. His lips met Serena's, and they shared a kiss like no other. But she still had one more thing to say. She parted from the kiss and grinned.</p><p>"Happy 18th Birthday." said Serena as she pulled him back into the kiss.</p><p>And that's how they remained, kissing. The kiss lasted until both teens fell asleep, wrapped in eachother's arms. The last thought running through Serena's mind was when they could do it again. The last thought running through Red's mind? How surprised Ash will be when he tells him.</p><p>But unbeknownst to Red, Ash already knew.</p><p>When Red had removed his shorts, he had left them on the bed. Inside them was his phone, which operated on a <em>touch-screen.</em> In all the commotion, the lovers had accidentally reached Red's speed dial menu. Of course, the name on the top of that menu was Ash. Unfortunately, somewhere along the line, they had pressed the "call" button...</p><hr/><p>Ash and May sat in their Ferris Wheel booth, both of them silent. They had just heard Red and Serena have sex, via cell phone. Both of them were silent, neither one knowing what exactly to say. A few minutes of silence later, they both stepped off the ride, still quiet as could be. Then, as if on cue, both of them burst into uncontrollable laughter, Ash even going so far as to fall to the amusement park's pavement, practically convulsing in laughter.</p><p>"Oh my god," he laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "I can't believe that just happened."</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA, I know! Holy crap, I think I might bust a lung if I laugh anymore!" replied May, helping Ash off the ground.</p><p>"Oh man, Serena screams like a wild animal or something!" chuckled Ash, his remaining giggles evaporating. "It sounded terrifying."</p><p>"I know right?! You're lucky Ash, at least I didn't scream that loud!" agreed May. She locked eyes with Ash, and then her eyes narrowed, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "Or maybe Red's just better than you in bed. Maybe I <em>can</em> scream that loud, and you just haven't pushed me there like Red did Serena...?"</p><p>Ash looked at May as if she had just thrown the harshest insult in the world at him. He began to stutter like a babbling idiot, his arms crossed. After hearing that sentence from May, a fierce sense of competition began to burn in his soul. He composed himself, stopped stuttering, and turned his hat backwards, the white-hot fire of determination burning in his eyes.</p><p>"That is <em>not</em> true." replied Ash coolly. "And I'll prove it."</p><p>"Oh, really? Hmmm... How<em>ever</em> will you do that?" purred May, stepping closer to Ash so that her chest touched his. "There's nowhere here that's secluded enough to give you the chance."</p><p>Ash looked around and pointed towards the parking lot, a smirk on his face. May smirked back. The two held hands and ran towards Ash's car, and like everything related to Red and Serena, they were determined to prove they were the better couple.</p><hr/><p><strong>Okie dokie, that's that.</strong> <strong>Forgive me if you don't like my lemons, I'm not that great at writing them.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Here's the hint for the next one shot:</strong>
</p><p>"Oh come on, Serena, it's just <em>one</em> drink. What's the worst that can happen? You're at a college party; have some fun!" said Jane, handing a glass of wine to Serena.</p><p>"*Sigh*, fine..." replied Serena, rolling her eyes. She took a sip of the wine, and her pupils immediately dilated.</p><p>
  <strong>Well, well, it seems like Drunk Serena makes her return next time. But what will she do? *smiles evilly*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Au revoir,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~DarkSlash9</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Happy Halloween to all who celebrate it! I'm just going to keep things simple and cut to the chase. I think this one was requested by a guest reviewer, but I'm not entirely sure. It's not a lemon, but there are some strong sexual references. As usual, check in the A/N at the end for a hint of what the next one-shot will be about.<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>One-shot 3<br/></strong>
</p><p>Drinks</p><hr/><p>"*yawn* ughhh... who- OH MY GOD!"</p><p>"H-huh... hmmm? WHAT THE-"</p><p>"HOOOOOLLLLYY SHIT! WHY ARE YOU...?! WHY AM I...?! WE'RE- WHAT-"</p><p>"I-I-I CAN EXPLAIN!"</p><p>"DO IT!"</p><p>"W-WELL, UM, LAST NIGHT I THINK I WAS..."</p><p>And so the story began...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The night before...</em>
</p><p>8:00pm. It was 8:00pm, on a Friday night, on a college campus. As expected of almost every college or university in existence, there was a party brewing. The night was still young, and everybody who was anybody was going, since it was no normal party. It was an interscholastic party, which meant everything was wilder than usual, since there were going to be students from all the nearby colleges in attendance. Normally, every college student would be getting ready to go, but one 19-year old teen was stuffed up in her dorm, watching TV. Her long, honey hair was an untied mess, and her cyan eyes were void of any joy. She wasn't going to the party.</p><p>"Of course, there's nothing on..." droned Serena as she clicked buttons on her TV remote, flipping through the channels. Nothing was on. Well, nothing <em>interesting</em>. Serena collapsed face first onto her bed, allowing her face to sink into her pillows. "Ughhh... this is sooooo boooooring..."</p><p>Serena lay face down in her bed for a while, but eventually lifted her head up to breathe in some fresh air. She lifted her head, and across the room she saw the empty bed of her roommate. Of course, her roommate was May. Serena sighed. May wasn't present, and without May, Serena was lonely. She had friends beside her sister, but her sister was the closest one by far.</p><p>
  <em>"Dammit May... why did your Physics professor choose this weekend of all weekends to take your class on a field trip...? I'm all alone, and I have no one to go to the party with... now I'm stuck here, with nothing to do... this sucks... maybe I should just go alone. I might as well, I guess..."<br/></em>
</p><p>Serena lay face up on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, her mind began to fill itself to the brim with optimistic, excited thoughts. The longer she stared, the more fired up she got.</p><p>"Yeah!" she shouted, sitting up. "Why do I need to have people with me to have fun at a party?! I don't need to have a group with me to have fun at a party! I can have fun all by my self! Yeah! I don't need May! I don't need anyone! What time is it...? 8:07! The night is still young! I can do this! I'm going to that party! I'm gonna dance! I'm gonna have fun! Watch out everyone, here comes Serena Maple!"</p><p>With her plans decided, Serena hopped out of her bed, and skipped straight towards the bathroom, grabbing her towel on the way there. Before entering the shower, she grabbed her phone, plugged it into a small boombox, and searched for the perfect song for the occasion. After several minutes of searching, she found the perfect song. "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.</p><p>As the song began, Serena stripped naked and danced into the shower. By the time the water had started raining down on her, the first verse of the song had begun. Serena sang along to the best of her ability, using her shower head as a microphone.</p><p>"Friday night and the lights are low..." she sang, perfectly in tune. "Looking out for a place to go... Where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you've come to look for a... king..."</p><p>At the line "you come to look for a king" Serena hesitated. Of course, that line meant that she was looking for a boyfriend. Of course, Red already fit that role. But unfortunately, he was away at a soccer game. That was just another reason why Serena had been so bored. May was away on a trip and Red was away at a game. But Red had away games often, so she shook off the thought and continued on with the song. By the time she had gotten back into the song, the chorus was starting. She quickly burst back into song.</p><p>"And when you get the chance... You are the dancing queeeeeeen! Young and sweet, only niiiineteen!" sang Serena, laughing at the last two words. The lyrics were 'only seventeen', but she changed them so the song would be about her. "Dancing queen! Feel the beat of the tambourine! Oh yeaaaahhh!"</p><p>Serena continued her singing until the shower was over. She skipped out, dried herself off, and found some nice but casual clothes to put on. She applied some make-up, blow-dried her hair, and brushed it till it was beautiful and orderly. Once her outfit was complete, she opened a cabinet that she had specifically for perfumes. Her eyes scanned each of the small bottles, trying to find the perfect one.</p><p>"Hm... Orange Burst? Nah, that's not for this type of party... Lilac Bloom? I wore that last time..." muttered Serena. Then, her eyes fell upon a little pink bottle. It was almost full. Serena beamed. "OH! Sweet Pea! PERFECT!"</p><p>It really was perfect for the occasion, since Red absolutely despised the scent. As a sacrifice for their relationship, Serena never wore it when with Red, which meant that she barely ever wore it at all. But since Red wasn't present, wearing it was a must. Serena sprayed it on her wrists and neck, making sure not to put too much. She smelled herself, and sighed in content.</p><p>"Okay, I think I'm ready..."</p><p>She walked to the mirror, and checked herself out.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm <em>so</em> ready." she said with a smile.</p><p>She grabbed her belongings and took one last look around the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Deciding that she hadn't, Serena walked towards the door, ready to party. But as soon as she reached for the door knob, a knock was heard from the other side of the door. She tilted her head. Who could be knocking at her door? Red wasn't around, and neither was May. And even if May was around, she had her own room key as well, which meant she wouldn't be knocking.</p><p>"Who is it?" asked Serena cautiously.</p><p>"Me." replied a deep voice.</p><p>"Y'know, I was expecting a name."</p><p>"Serena, how the heck do you not recognize my voice?"</p><p>"Calm down, Brainiac." sighed Serena as she opened her door. "I was just joking."</p><p>The person on the other side of the door didn't seem too amused. His brown eyes were staring deep into Serena's soul. Serena immediately raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. Though it was physically impossible, it looked like he was trying to make Serena's head explode or something.</p><p>"Ash, why are you looking at me like that?" half-laughed Serena, trying to lighten the drastically darkened mood. "Why are you here anyway? May's away on her field trip."</p><p>"I know that. I'm here against my will." said Ash blandly.</p><p>Serena examined Ash from top to bottom. He was wearing white sneakers, black jeans, and a plain, neon green t-shirt. He looked freshly shaven, and he smelled like he had just showered. His hair was slightly messier than usual, as it was not fully dried from the shower Serena assumed he had taken. On his face was a pair of glasses with rectangular lenses, a sight Serena hadn't seen in years. To top it all off, perched on Ash's shoulder was his faithful Pikachu, staring at Serena in the same manner Ash was; intensely.</p><p>Serena, no longer affected by their unhappy glares, folded her arms.</p><p>"What do you mean 'against your will'? And why are you wearing glasses?"</p><p>"I'm here because apparently, Red can't <em>stand</em> the thought of you being alone." growled Ash, rolling his eyes. Serena could tell he was beginning a rant. "He texted me 2 hours ago, telling me that I have to stay with <em>you</em> tonight, because he doesn't want you to 'do something you'll regret' at that party that's going on tonight. But he knew you'd be bored if you didn't go to the party, so he asked me of all people to come keep you company. I said 'no' of course, but Red threatened to 'hurt me' if I didn't, so here I am. Congrats. You've ruined my night. And the reason I'm wearing glasses is because May accidentally stepped on my contact lenses when she said goodbye to me this morning."</p><p>"I've ruined your night? What exactly were you going to spend it doing, polishing your computers?"</p><p>"You're not funny."</p><p>"Hm. Well guess what?" asked Serena.</p><p>"What?" muttered Ash.</p><p>"I'm going to that party anyway." answered Serena, lightly pushing Ash out of the way.</p><p>"Nope. No, you're not." said Ash, jumping in her way. "If you do, there's a 99.9999% chance that Red will kill me. C'mon, just stay in your dorm. Okay, maybe I'm making this a bigger deal than it has to be. I promise I won't be grumpy all night."</p><p>"Get out of my way, Ash." sighed Serena. "I'm going to that party whether Red likes it or not."</p><p>"Pika pika pi!" yelled Pikachu, sparks flying from his cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah, what Pikachu said!" said Ash frantically.</p><p>"I can't understand Pikachu." said Serena dryly.</p><p>"Oh..." said Ash. "Well he said that this is a big party, and there's going to be some dangerous people there! You shouldn't go alone!"</p><p>"Just come with me then." said Serena. "That way, everyone's happy. I go to the party, you're there with me, and Red doesn't have to worry. Problem solved."</p><p>Ash looked at Pikachu, and they had a silent conversation. Pikachu tilted his head, and Ash shrugged. Pikachu blinked twice, and Ash nodded. Pikachu waived his paws in the air, and Ash scratched his head. Ash then turned to Serena.</p><p>"Alright, I'll go with you. But I'll be watching you like a Hawlucha." said Ash, pointing to Serena.</p><p>"Oh whatever, let's just go." said Serena, walking past Ash.</p><p>Ash looked at Pikachu, sighed, and followed Serena. Looking back, he should have known that Serena would be adamant on going to the party. She was wearing nice clothes, her hair was brushed, and she smelled good. No one would like to put all that work into their appearance to end up not going anywhere. After a while, he found himself staring at Serena, noticing every detail of her. Though he'd never, EVER say it aloud, he had to admit. She looked really pretty. As soon as he thought that, he mentally slapped himself.</p><p><em>"What...the fuck?</em><em> Was I really just staring at her? I think May hugged me a little too hard this morning... I'd never normally think Serena is pretty... she's not my type. Too bossy... too evil... too insane." </em>thought Ash, deciding to walk next to Serena instead of behind her. From the corner of his eye, he saw her facial expression. It was blank, and her eyes were staring straight ahead. <em>"She looks like she's lost in thought... probably thinking of ways to ditch me at the party. Or worse."</em></p><p><em>"Hmm... If I go to this party with Ash..."</em> thought Serena. <em>"Will people think we're dating? I hope not. I would hope that people would recognize him as Red's brother and think that there's nothing going on, but most people don't know Ash and Red are brothers... Hm, I guess it's not that big of a deal. <strong>I </strong>know we're not dating, and so does Ash. Who cares what other people think? And even if they do think we're dating, Ash is pretty good-looking, so-... wait a minute, <strong>what</strong>?"</em></p><p>Serena broke her straight gaze to look at Ash out of the corner of her eye. Much to her surprise, Ash was looking right back, out of the corner of his eye. They both immediately looked forward, pretending the moment had never happened. That split second moment was enough to inject a tsunami of awkwardness into the atmosphere.</p><p><em>"This is weird." </em>thought both of them.</p><p>"Hey Ash." said Serena, trying strike up a conversation.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Why aren't we friends?" asked Serena, the question almost coming out on its own.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Ash, turning to the honey-blonde. "We are friends."</p><p>"Really? We're really not when you think about it. Do you realize that tonight is a first? We've known eachother for around 3 years now, and we've never hung out, just the two of us. You can't say it's because we're dating each other's siblings either, because May and Red hang out all the time... they do tons of stuff together, because they're good friends. And then there's us... you and I just don't seem to like each other."</p><p>Ash took Serena's words into account, and realized that she was absolutely right. Since they had met on that fateful day in High School, he and Serena had always had the weakest friendship. In the 3 years they'd known each other, it barely grew at all. Sure, they had some moments over the years where they were thankful for each other's existence, but those paled in comparison to the moments where they dreaded each other's company.</p><p>"It's not that I don't like you-"</p><p>"So what is it?" asked Serena, turning her head to Ash. "Do you hate me?"</p><p>"hmmm... No, I don't hate you." said Ash, adjusting his glasses. "Do <em>you</em> hate <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"No, not at all. You just irk me sometimes, but that's normal I guess." answered Serena.</p><p>"Then let's be friends." said Ash with a competitive smile. "Starting tonight, we'll try our best to be just as casual and friendly as Red and May are."</p><p>"Why must you make everything a competition? *sigh* Okay Brainiac, let's do it."</p><p>"Hey, if you want this friendship thing to work out, you're gonna have to destroy that nickname." said Ash, an eye twitching.</p><p>"I'll think about it. But right now, let's focus on that party."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>2 hours later...</em>
</p><p>The music was loud, but people's voices were louder. The party was in full swing, and everybody was either drinking, dancing, or both. In the corner, on a couch made for three, was Ash and Serena. Both of them had danced til they could dance no more, their legs exhausted. They had decided to sit on the couch and talk, and so far, it was going well. To anyone who didn't know them, it looked like they were good friends. And in actuality, in just 2 hours, they <em>had </em>become good friends. The slight hostility that was usually between the two was nowhere to be found. It was replaced with an awkward but enjoyable feeling, the feeling of truly getting to know someone. For example, Ash had learned that Serena's least favorite fruits were pineapples and grapefruits. He never would of known that if he hadn't spoken to her that night.</p><p>Pokemon weren't allowed into the party, so Ash had to leave Pikachu in the car.</p><p>The whole time, Ash had not once checked his phone, which was something he did pretty often when in public. He was too enveloped in the many conversations he was having with Serena. But finally, when the force of habit overtook him, he reached into his pocket, though he was still paying attention to Serena. But after a few seconds of digging through his pockets, his eyes widened.</p><p>"And that's when I said-"</p><p>"Hold on Serena." said Ash abruptly, putting a hand up. "My phone's not in my pocket."</p><p>"Then where is it? Did you even bring it with you to begin with?" asked Serena, not too worried about the absence of Ash's phone.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm positive I walked in with it. Oh man, I probably dropped it while I was dancing..."</p><p>"Probably... So, like I was saying-"</p><p>"Serena." growled Ash.</p><p>"Alright, I'll finish my story after you find your phone."</p><p>"I can't go look for it though... The whole reason I'm here is to keep you company and make sure you don't get into trouble. What if some big creepy douchebag grabs you or something? Red would castrate me."</p><p>"Ash please, I'm 19. I don't need protection, and I'm capable of making good decisions. Go find your phone, I'll be right here."</p><p>Ash stared at Serena for a few seconds, and then glanced at the dance floor, seriously weighing his options. But as soon as the thought of never seeing his cell phone again entered his mind, his decision was made.</p><p>"Don't leave that couch!" commanded Ash as jogged away, heading towards the dance floor.</p><p>Serena watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, she sighed. She was having mixed feelings on everything that had happened so far. She found it incredibly hard to believe that she and Ash had already become friends after 3+ years of disliking each other. But as hard to believe as it was, it was true. She had just spent a whole hour having a full conversation with him, and not once did she feel like insulting him. There was that, and the fact that she had thought of him as 'pretty good-looking' earlier. Never, had she ever thought of him as that, and she was still wondering why such a description would appear in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I can see why May's been so physically attracted to him all this time. He's got some good features, to a certain degree. And he is kind of charming, but it's not the type of charm I like. It's an awkward, nerdy, nice guy charm. I like Red's; Strong, protective, and fiery... but now that I think of it, Red has been a little <span>too</span> protective as of late. I can't believe he sent Ash to watch me. As if I'm the type of girl to get myself into trouble when he's not around... He and I are going to have a little talk when he gets back, because I'm <span>totally</span> capable of making good decisions."<br/></em>
</p><p>By the end of her inner monologue, Serena was frowning. Noticing this, she shook the frown away. So far she was having a good time, and thinking of Red's imperfections would only ruin the mood. She looked around, trying to spot Ash in the crowd of people. He was nowhere to be seen. But just then, Serena noticed a figure walking towards her in the distance. At first she thought nothing of it, but the closer the person got, the clearer it was that Serena was their target. But by the time they were close enough, Serena already knew who they were. It was a girl with long black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. She had two cups in her hands, both filled with dark red liquid. Serena smiled as soon as she recognized the girl.</p><p>"Hi Jane." greeted Serena.</p><p>"Yo." replied Jane, one of Serena's new college friends. "You looked pretty bored sitting here on the couch, so I thought I'd come to turn that frown upside down."</p><p>"But I'm smiling."</p><p>"Well- I- shut up, you were frowning when I saw you." retorted Jane. She was easily flustered.</p><p>"Whatever. Why do you have two cups of wine with you?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh I dunno, maybe so we can DRINK THEM. That's what one usually does with wine." sassed Jane, sitting beside Serena on the couch. "Here."</p><p>Jane handed Serena the glass, and Serena reluctantly took it. She looked at the wine, and then back at Jane. She first looked at Jane's cup, and much to her surprise, it was already empty. She then looked up at Jane, to see her already licking the remaining drops of wine off her lips. Serena shuddered. Without hesitation, she handed the glass of wine back to Jane.</p><p>"I can't... Alcohol and I don't have a very good history..." said Serena distantly.</p><p>"Oh come on, Serena, it's just <em>one</em> drink. What's the worst that can happen? You're at a college party; have some fun!" said Jane, handing the glass back to Serena. Serena took it back, and stared down at the red beverage with uncertainty. She took a deep breath.</p><p>"*Sigh*, fine..." replied Serena, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Serena took a sip of the wine, and felt fine at first. But then, a terrible feeling came over her. Guilt and anger. She had just made a bad decision, basically proving Red right to assume that she needed to be watched at parties. She then thought of Ash, who was more than likely going to be attacked by Red, since she had made a bad decision under his watch. Then, she thought of the irony. And needless to say, that stung the most.</p><p>"See? That wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Jane.</p><p>Serena didn't answer. Instead she slowly turned to Jane, her eyes narrow. The alcohol had already set in, and Serena's dark side had come to the surface.</p><p>"Jane..." muttered Serena quietly. "How many strands of hair do you think a tiger has?"</p><p>"I dunno, 7?" answered Jane, and eyebrow raised. "How on Earth would I know something like that off head?"</p><p>"W-well excuuuuuuuse me, b-<em>bitch</em>!" spat Serena, shakily rising to her feet. "You're so, so STUPID! ANd y-y-y'know what? You're dumb too! Everybody knows that a tiger's got a couple hundred thousand strands of h-hair. UGH!"</p><p>"Serena what the fuck are you talking abou-"</p><p>"Hey Serena! I found my cell phone! You'll never guess where I found it!" called Ash as he jogged over, a goofy smile on his face. As soon as he arrived, Jane took it as her chance to escape, leaving Ash to deal with the monster she had accidentally created. Ash watched Jane walk away, and then turned to Serena. She stared right back, one eye wider than the other. Ash raised an eyebrow and noticed an empty cup laying on the couch behind Serena. In a matter of seconds, he came up with a likely guess on what had happened. He facepalmed. "You <em>can't</em> be serious..."</p><p>"Serious 'bout what?" slurred Serena, folding her arms. "Serious about h-how <em>sexier </em>I am than May? Because... cuz I am."</p><p>Ash frowned.</p><p>"I was enjoying this party, but I guess all good things really do come to an end... Let's get you back to your dorm, before you cause any trouble." said Ash dryly, grabbing Serena by the hand. But Serena wouldn't have that. She yanked her hand free from Ash's grip, and brought it up to slap him. Luckily, Ash was able to dodge the swipe just in time. "Holy shit..."</p><p>"Y-you shouldn't touch women like t-that!" growled Serena. "No manners!"</p><p><em>"Oh man, this is going to take some work. I shouldn't have left her. Of course she'd end up getting drunk in the 5 minutes I was gone. So much for being 'a 19 year old girl capable of making good decisions'... If I'm careful, I'll be able to get away with this... and Red will never know..." </em>thought Ash as he slowly approached Serena. "Okay Serena, without touching you, I am going to take you back to your dorm, okay? You need some bed rest, and I'm here to help. Just follow me."</p><p>Serena glared at Ash, and looked him from top to bottom multiple times. She then pulled a coin out of her pocket and flipped it. It landed on tails. She nodded her head and put the coin back into her pocket.</p><p>"F-fine," she stuttered. "But only if we get t-to discussss something interesting along the w-way, like, like, liiiiiiiiike... Anti-Federalism."</p><p>"Okay, Serena. Follow me, and we'll talk about Anti-Federalism as much as you want." said Ash calmly, walking towards the door. Serena followed, bumping into a couple people on the way out.</p><hr/><p>"So, all in all, Anti-Federalism c-could be considered one of the causes f-for the American Civil War." said Serena. "The southern s-states were supporters of states' rights, while the northern ones were in favor of a strong federal g-government."</p><p>"Wow Serena, that was really interesting." said Ash with fake enthusiasm. He was driving back to Serena's dorm, and his eyes were on the road. He had purposely made Serena sit in the back seat, since having someone like her sit next to him in the passenger's seat was a hazard. Overall, she had been pretty manageable for the whole ride, but that was because she was talking about governments and philosophies, things she only enjoyed talking about when drunk. But now that their conversation had seemingly come to an end, he had to stay on high alert. He looked at the rear-view mirror to check on Serena. Much to his surprise and discomfort, she was already looking back at him. He quickly looked back at the road, but it was too late. He had been spotted.</p><p>"Hey Ash..." said Serena slowly.</p><p>"Yeah Serena?"</p><p>"You know... y-you're p-pretty handsome. Reeeaalllly pretty handsome."</p><p>...</p><p>Ash stared straight ahead at the road, pretending that he had never heard Serena's compliment.</p><p>"Y-y'know, I'd even go so f-far as to c-call you hot, in y-your own neeeeeeerdy little way." purred Serena. Ash ignored her again. She pouted. "Heeyyyyyyy... say somethinggggg... When someone speaks to you, you should ANSWER!"</p><p>"Well what exactly do you want me to say?" replied Ash sharply. He sounded annoyed.</p><p>"I dunno..." giggled Serena loudly. "Hey Ashy... h-"</p><p>"You aren't allowed to call me that." snapped Ash. "May and <em>only </em>May can call me that."</p><p>"Y'know, no one's h-here... it's just you and I. I th-think that we could do something together."</p><p>Chills went through Ash's spine, because he immediately knew what Serena meant by 'do something together'. One of his eyes twitched slightly, and he frowned even more than he already was.</p><p>
  <em>"She's not herself right now. She's not herself right now. She's not herself right now. She's not herself right now..."<br/></em>
</p><p>"No." replied Ash coldly. "Not in a million years."</p><p>"Ugh!" grunted Serena, kicking the back of Ash's chair. "Y-you're no funnn... But c'mon, I'd b-bet a bazillion dollars that Red and May do stuff behind <em>our </em>backs... We should get sweet revenge... and make love t-to eachother every night. In secret, of course."</p><p>"I'd bet an infinite amount of dollars that they <em>don't </em>have sex behind our backs, and that you're just so drunk that you've reached a state of delirium." retorted Ash, aggravated. His patience was running to an all-time low, and if he didn't distract her with something soon, he might have just jumped out of the car. But luckily, a perfect idea came to mind. He looked in the rear-view mirror, and of course, Serena was already looking right back at him. She winked and blew him a kiss. He cringed slightly, shook off the discomfort, and put on a fake smile. And then, in the kindest tone he could muster, he said, "Hey Serena, let's play a game. Why don't you count the amount of blue cars we drive past? When we get back to your dorm, tell me."</p><p>"F-f-ffffuck blue cars! I'm counting the silver ones."</p><p>Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."</p><p>"You d-dumbass, we're in a car, not a boat."</p><p>"Sorry." murmured Ash. <em>"How much did she drink? I've heard the stories, but I didn't think she'd be THIS much of an issue when drunk. She's trying to have an affair with me. I'm not an expert on alcoholic beverages, but whatever she took must have reeeeaaaaallly fucked her up. She's beyond help right now. I just have to get her back to her dorm, and make sure she doesn't kill anyone. I would say that I'd sleep in May's bed that night to make sure she doesn't escape, but I don't think it's a very good idea to sleep in the same room as Serena tonight. Yeah, that's a terrible idea."</em></p><p>With Serena occupied, the rest of the car ride went by in wonderful silence. Occasionally, Serena would let out a mysterious giggle, but Ash decided to ignore them, since responding to any of her actions would surely result in more of her antics.</p><p>Finally, they both arrived at the dorms. Ash parked his car, and exhaled. The journey was almost over. All he had to do was get Serena into her dorm, lock her in, and victory would be his. He turned his head, a relieved smile on his face.</p><p>"Okay Serena, how many silver cars did you se-"</p><p>Before Ash could answer, he felt a hand reach from the back seat and cover his mouth. He then felt another hand slowly slither onto his shoulder, giving it a very unskilled massage. Ash's eyes widened, and he looked at the rear view mirror. She had to be directly behind him, because he couldn't see her. But he could hear her. He could hear her giggling.</p><p>"H-how many silver cars I c-counted?" whispered Serena. "Sixty-fucking-nine."</p><p>She began to giggle some more, and Ash took that as a chance to pry her hands off his mouth. Using both his hands, he removed her hand from his face, giving him time to speak.</p><p>"Serena, don't touch m-"</p><p>"Shut up!" shouted Serena, placing her hand over Ash's mouth again. "You and I aren't leaving this c-car... until cerrrrrtain parameters are met."</p><p>When Serena shouted, she woke the third living thing in the car, who had been sleeping soundly on the floor of the passenger's seat. Pikachu opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were Serena's hand wrapped tightly around Ash's mouth. Ash looked at Pikachu, with pleading eyes. Just from Ash's look, Pikachu knew exactly what to do.</p><p>"Piiiiikaaaaa..." started Pikachu, sparks already flying off his cheeks.</p><p>But before the electric pokemon could finish his battle cry, Serena pulled out a pokeball from God-knows-where and threw it at Pikachu, capturing the mouse.</p><p>"No Pika... Pikach... um, Pichu, you cant join Ash and I..." laughed Serena.</p><p>"Swerena ghet awhay fwom me!" commanded Ash, his voice muffled by Serena's hands.</p><p>"No." replied Serena, removing her hands from Ash's mouth. With the dexterity of a ninja, Serena quickly grabbed both of Ash's wrists with one hand, the other still on his mouth. "Now, l-let's get this operation underwaaaaaayyyyy..."</p><p>Ash's eyes widened, realizing that Serena hadn't been counting silver cars at all. She had been thinking of a perfect plan to force him into having sex with her, which was why she had been giggling every few minutes. Ash sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"Crap... She's got both my wrists in her grip... how can I escape?"</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Ash felt Serena's hand remove itself from his mouth. Immediately after, he heard some shuffling sounds in the back seat.</p><p>"Serena... what are you doing?" asked Ash, fearing the worst.</p><p>"Oh nothing, j-just getting something for you... aha! Here it is! Hold on a sec..."</p><p>There was a popping sound. Suddenly, the smell of fine wine filled the air. Ash's eyes widened for what felt like the millionth time that night.</p><p>
  <em>"Where did she get more alcohol from?! I don't drink, why would wine be in my ca-... RED!"</em>
</p><p>Ash silently cursed his twin brother, as the wine that Serena had found in the back seat was Red's. A few days prior, Red had decided that he wanted to start a wine collection, and asked Ash to pick up some wine that he had ordered online. Ash had done just that, but when the time came to take the wine back to their room, he had forgotten it in the car. He regretted that.</p><p>"Serena," said Ash monotonously. "please, don't drink anymore. You're already drunk enough."</p><p>"You're sooooooo silly... don't you know that..." whispered Serena seductively as she leaned forward, bringing herself closer to Ash. The only thing between them was Ash's seat. "This is for you!"</p><p>Ash opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped before he could speak. As soon as his mouth opened, Serena shoved the bottle of wine in, allowing it to pour into Ash's mouth. Ash could do nothing but swallow, the bitter taste filling his whole mouth. He struggled the free himself from the nightmare, but Serena's grip on his wrists was unbreakable.</p><p>"That's it..." she cooed evilly. "It's almost done..."</p><p>Ash looked at the bottle, and realized that she was right. The bottle was almost empty, all of the contents having gone down his throat. Once the wine was finished, Serena removed the bottle from Ash's mouth and released her hold on him. As soon as he was free, Ash took the car keys out of the ignition and reached for the door handle. But he was having trouble getting his hand to grab the handle. The wine's effects were already setting in, due to the fact that Serena had forced him to chug it.</p><p>
  <em>"Dammit... this isn't good... I just have to get out of the car, and lock her in. I just gotta lock her in... before I'm completely drunk..."</em>
</p><p>Ash tried to reach for the door handle again, but found it to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done. Every time he thought he had it, he didn't. With each second, he lost more and more control, and it wasn't soon before the usual traits of a drunk person started to become apparent. Serena seemed to be waiting patiently in the back seat, most likely waiting for Ash to give up. Luckily for her, he did just that after a full minute of failed attempts to open the door.</p><p>"Fuuuuuuck this dooooor..." groaned Ash. "It won't fucking open! Like, what kind of door doesn't fucking open?!"</p><p>"I dunnooo... it seems like we're locked in..." replied Serena.</p><p>"FUCK!" roared Ash, punching the steering wheel.</p><p>"That's an awwwwwwesome idea..." said Serena, tugging on Ash's shirt.</p><p>No longer himself, Ash turned around and looked at Serena. If he wasn't intoxicated, he would have either screamed, turned red, or both. Serena was completely naked, her clothes scattered all over the back seat. She had a smile on her face, but it wasn't the smile he was used to seeing. It was a big, toothy grin, and her eyes weren't fully open. Her hair was a mess, many stray stands falling onto her face, giving her a wild look. She tugged on his shirt some more, and Ash, silent as a mouse, simply climbed into the back seat.</p><p>"Like what you seeeee?" asked Serena in a sultry voice, her cyan eyes on Ash's brown ones.</p><p>"Yes-no... yeah, noooo... yes." said Ash confusedly. Once in the back seat, he looked at Serena again, making sure she was actually naked. She was. He took his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes, once again thinking he was hallucinating. As he rubbed his eyes, Serena took his glasses from his hand and threw them into the front seat, out of Ash's reach. Ash, fully drunk, looked at Serena in disappointment. "The fuck, Serena? Where in fuck's name are YOUR manners? E-earlier you were talking bullshit, saying <em>I </em>didn't have any... and here you are p-pulling crazy shit like that... Y-you see, you c-can't just throw a guy's glasses like tha-"</p><p>Serena pushed Ash onto his back, and climbed on top of him. Her mouth collided with his, pulling Ash into a kiss that he never fathomed could happen. Ash simply kissed back, with just as much intensity. His glasses were off, and the car was dark. The combination of darkness, blurry vision, and alcohol had given Ash a completely different view on Serena. It looked like May. A small part of him tried to reason that May was away on a trip, but a large part of him decided that logic was for losers, and that he was currently kissing May, his girlfriend. Deciding to believe the larger part, Ash's hands immediately clamped into Serena's ass, giving off a drunken laugh as he did it.</p><p>They remained for what felt like days, sloppily sucking each other's lips off, until Serena decided to change things up. She stopped the kiss and sat up, giving her a great view of 19 year-old man she was currently perched on. His hair had gotten messier during the kiss, and he had a distant, elated smile on his face. He began to laugh like an idiot again, and this made Serena start to giggle too. As she giggled, she started to childishly tug at Ash's neon green t-shirt. Ash took off the shirt, and threw it at Serena's face.</p><p>"You are suuuuuch a jerk..." giggled Serena as she removed the shirt from her face.</p><p>"Heheheheheheh... this is fun. Should I... um, should I... fuck, should I take <em>these </em>off too?" asked Ash, pointing to his black jeans. "Cuz I wanna take 'em off..."</p><p>"Nooooo, stupid. <em>I'm </em>gonna t-take them off."</p><p>"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? I wanna take them offffffff!"</p><p>"Well tooooooo bad, I'm taking them off..." said Serena as she slid off of Ash's legs, removing herself from his body.</p><p>As soon as she got off Ash, she began to undo his belt at an incredibly fast rate. Once it was off, she slowly pulled his pants off, letting out a (what sounded at the time) sexy laugh as she did it. Ash simply watched, his face straight. As she pulled his pants down his legs, Serena made eye contact with Ash, and kept it. She grinned, and Ash scratched his head.</p><p>"Ahhh... rrrr...Never mind... it's way more hot when you t-take them off..."</p><p>Serena nodded her head.</p><p>"Hey Ashy..." sang Serena. "Remember how many s-silver cars I sawww?"</p><p>"Um... wait, I know this... uhhh, I think... I think it was 69... ohohohoh... 69..."</p><p>";)"</p><p>":D"</p><p>From then on, the rest of the night was a blur, filled with moans, groans, screams, and yelps. In their drunken stupor, Serena and Ash had done something which they never thought possible. Whether it was the alcohol or not, there was no excuse for what they did, but neither of them could think of the consequences; Only the hot, steamy, scandalous activities that they were partaking in. After all the foreplay, the two went on to the main event. But by the time they had reached that, their brains were just piles of mush and alcohol. They finished pretty quickly, both of them losing consciousness in quick succession.</p><hr/><p>"And that's all I remember!" shouted Serena frantically, putting her clothes on.</p><p>"Oh my godddd..." said Ash, panic filling his voice. He had quickly dressed himself while Serena explained the events of the night before. "Serena, do you have any idea what we've done?!"</p><p>"No, I don't." said Serena sarcastically.</p><p>"Well I'll tell you!" cried Ash, turning to Serena. He clearly didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "We cheated on Red and May! We're terrible people! We're monsters! How are we gonna live with ourselves knowing that we've betrayed the ones who love u-"</p><p>"Ash!" shouted Serena, silencing the panicking student. "Calm down. Yes, we did something really, <em>really </em>bad last night. But you have to remember, we weren't ourselves. We were drunk, and when you're drunk, you do stupid things."</p><p>"Yeah but-"</p><p>"No buts." said Serena assertively, grabbing Ash by the shoulders. "You and I are going to forget this happened. We are going to head to our dorms, shower, and wash away all leftover memories of last night. When Red and May ask what we did last night, we say that we just hung out in my room and didn't go to the party. Got it?"</p><p>"Got it. But we can't force ourselves to forget it though... it's going to be in the back of our minds forever..."</p><p>"I didn't mean to literally forget it. I don't think we'll ever be able to forget a night like that. But not speaking about it will make it less awkward."</p><p>Fully clothed, Serena reached for the car door, planning on leaving. Ash simply watched, her go. Serena, the girl who he'd always seen as May's high maintenance, and sometimes mean, twin sister. The girl who he'd never, ever even considered to be sexy. The girl who usually only spoke to him when she needed to insult him or give him some kind of advice. The girl who, while drunk, had lured him into sex.</p><p>Just then, an important question popped into Ash's mind. It wasn't a question that could have been saved for later either. It had to be asked right then and there.</p><p>"Serena, wait." said Ash, grabbing Serena's hand.</p><p>Serena turned her head towards Ash, surprisingly undisturbed by Ash's hand touching hers. "Hm?"</p><p>"You seem to remember a lot more about last night than I do... I just have to ask... was I better at you-know-what than Red?"</p><p>"... I hate you." replied Serena dryly, yanking her hand free from Ash's.</p><p>"Wait, I have another question!" said Ash.</p><p>"Choose your next words wisely." warned Serena darkly.</p><p>"Why were you so bent on having sex with me last night? I get that you were drunk, but still... it seems kind of odd, don't ya think?"</p><hr/><p>"So let me get this straight; you fell down a flight of stairs, face first, <em>twice</em>?" asked May, examining Ash's bruised face.</p><p>"Yeah, stairs..." replied Ash monotonously, watching Serena out of the corner of his eye. She nodded in approval, her face straight and unforgiving.</p><p>"Wow, must have been a crazy night." laughed May.</p><p>"Yeah..." said both Ash and Serena, both staring off into the distance.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Okay, done. I'm sure some of you are probably upset that I didn't make this a lemon, but I just didn't want to write one. I dunno, I just didn't think that it had to be written in detail, just enough for the reader to know what happened.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, here's the hint for the next one.</strong>
</p><p>May and Serena both quietly walked through the store, neither really feeling like speaking. Finally, they reached the aisle they had come to look through. The books. They both looked on the shelves, and after a few minutes of searching, May spotted what they were looking for. She handed the book to Serena.</p><p>The title of the book? "How to Be A Parent."</p><p>
  <strong>Seeya next time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~DarkSlash9</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello! I am well aware of how long its taken me to update this story, and I am sorry. As a gift, this is a double update! That's right folks, buckle up, because shit just got real. Alright so this one's a lemon, and its between Red and Serena. If that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip this and read the next one-shot, which isn't a lemon. I still find it very difficult to write lemons, so feedback and/or constructive criticism is greatly encouraged for this chapter in particular.<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lol that's all I have to say, enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, whatever Satoshi Tajiri just don't sue me bro.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>One-shot 6<br/></strong>
</p><p>Desires</p><hr/><p>It was a warm, late-Spring night, complete with starry sky and refreshing breeze. The end of the second semester had finally come, signifying the beginning of summer break. It had been a tradition in the University of Cinnabar Island for there to be a formal dance the night that all classes ended, and almost every student at the university was more than ready to 'leave it all on the dance floor' at the party. As previously stated, it was a formal dance, the planners of the event urging students to dress to impress. The message was well received, because there wasn't a single boy there without a snazzy suit and uncomfortable tie, and there wasn't a single girl there without 6-inch stiletto heels and a dress seeming to be worth more pokedollars than their college tuition.</p><p>Most of the students attending had arrived as soon as the dance began, but of course, there were a few that weren't as lucky to get there on time. But a certain four students were probably the latest of all, arriving a solid 2 hours late to the 5-hour party.</p><p>"Holy guacamoleeeeeeeee!" squealed May, hands on her cheeks. She was in an elegant, shiny red dress that was held up by simple spaghetti straps. She had a small purse to match the dress, and her hair was free of its usual bandanna. "This is sooooooooo cool! Look, there's a DJ! Look, there's a black-light! Look, there's a bar! Look, there's a dance floor!"</p><p>"Oh boy... dancing..." chuckled Ash nervously, being the next person to enter the building after May. He was wearing what was perhaps his nicest outfit that he owned; a white tuxedo with a red shirt and white bow-tie. His hair was in its usual state of chaos and discord, but of course, he didn't care. "I think I'll just find us all a table to sit at."</p><p>"In your dreams Ketchum! Red and Serena will find the table!" exclaimed May, grabbing Ash's arm. Ash gulped, while May grinned. "You and I are gonna dance til our legs fall off, you hear me?!"</p><p>"I hear ya..." muttered Ash, knowing he couldn't escape his fate.</p><p>"ALRIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" hollered May, pulling Ash towards the dance floor. "Red, hold this!"</p><p>May tossed her purse to the newest arrival to the party, the first thing to greet him being a shining red object flying towards his face. Luckily he was able to catch it, but couldn't help but wonder why it was thrown to him. But as soon as he saw May drag Ash to the dance floor, he put the pieces together. Realizing that there was a something missing from this scene, Red turned around, finding what he was looking for. A young lady with honey-blonde hair, cyan eyes, and a strapless black dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly.</p><p>"Where did Ash and May go?" asked Serena, looking around. The theme of her outfit seemed to be the color black. The black lipstick, black purse, and large black hat on her head supporting the theory. Though it was a rather dark and mature outfit, Serena pulled it off quite well, gaining a few impressed stares from people nearby. Not noticing the eyes on her, Serena walked straight to Red, examining his outfit. She hadn't been able to get a good look at it in the car, and she had been eager to see it in full. Overall it was very basic; a black tux, white shirt, and black bow-tie. His hair was gelled into a neat and sophisticated style, the gel giving it a nice shine. What stood out to Serena the most was the red rose corsage and pocket square on the left side of his chest; they really completed the outfit. Serena's eyes widened slightly; she loved it. "Red...you look... <em>good.</em>"</p><p>Red smiled and nodded to Serena, gesturing that she did as well.</p><p>"Thanks Red..." said Serena sweetly, looking around again. The place was huge, and there had to be at least 300 people dancing on the dance floor, with another 100 sitting at tables, talking. "You're holding May's purse, so I guess Ash and May are dancing?"</p><p>Red nodded.</p><p>"And they want you and I to find us all a table to sit at?" asked Serena, her tone flattening a bit.</p><p>Red nodded.</p><p>"Typical." sighed Serena, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Red's hand, and together they walked towards the side of the room that all the tables were. As expected, it took quite a while to find a free table, but eventually they came across one. As soon as they found it, Serena sat down, taking her large hat off her head. "Red, I'm sorry, but before you sit down, can you get me a drink?"</p><p>Red tilted his head.</p><p>"Hmm... how about a Shirley Temple? With extra cherries too?" she asked with a smile.</p><p>Red nodded. But before he left, he quickly bent over and planted a small peck on Serena's lips, his trademark grin showing itself afterwards. He then walked away, heading for the bar on the other end of the room. Alone and with no one to talk to, Serena was left with nothing but her thoughts. The first thing that came to mind was how good Red looked. It was quite the feat for him to be wearing something that nice without her helping him pick it out. Though it was basic, his outfit made him look like a handsome gentleman, one that knew how to treat a woman. And that was exactly what he was. As of late, Red had been treating Serena with even more love and care than ever before, taking her on multiple dates and showing up at her dorm with numerous different gifts. Needless to say, Serena was deeply flattered by all the attention, but she knew that there was a reason behind it. Red was treating her like a queen to combat the fact that the two of them hadn't been spending as much time together as usual.</p><p>It all started when their college's lacrosse team (which Red was on) made it to the Regional Championships. Of course, such an important event led to Red having to practice with his lacross team for more hours than usual, and more days a week. That had drastically cut out of the time of his day that was usually reserved for Serena. But things truly got their worst when the lacrosse team had won the regional title and qualified for the<em> National</em> tournament, practically eliminating any chance of him being with Serena for any more than 10 minutes a day. It was only when the lacrosse team finally finished the tournament with the rank of 8th in the nation did Red finally get to spend time with Serena. That was a week ago. Serena understood that Red had no choice in the matter; everyone knew Red's future was without a doubt going to be one heavily immersed in sports, and there wasn't a doubt in Serena's mind that he'd be a professional soccer or lacrosse player eventually. Being selfish and asking Red to spend more time with her during such an important time in his life wasn't in her nature, though she couldn't deny that it hurt not being able to see him.</p><p>That whole fiasco had lasted for about a month and a half, and by the end of it, Serena had found herself doing things she never thought she'd find herself doing. Without having Red for almost two months, she was experiencing some... tension. It was only 2 weeks into Red's training when Serena was already wishing for a chance to have a long, romantic night with him. And on those days, her definition of romantic was not roses and a box of chocolates. She wanted intimate, passionate night under the covers. But once it hit the one-month mark, Serena's feelings began to change. What had started out as a simple desire to make love to her boyfriend had begun to transform into a carnal hunger for sex, one that she was doing everything in her power to contain. But it wasn't easy. Whenever she was reaching an overload, she had to resort to some <em>new </em>tactics to relieve herself, tactics she'd never even thought of using before. But no video on the internet could come anywhere close to giving her the same rush of ecstasy that the real thing did. But nonetheless, Serena found herself deleting the browser history on her laptop 2-3 times a week.</p><p>Serena suddenly began to feel very hot. She opened her purse and pulled out a small black hand fan with silver sparkles. She quickly unfolded it and began to wave it towards herself, creating a light breeze to cool her down. Scanning the room for Red, she could see him approaching, two red drinks in his hands. Once her eyes met his, he smiled. Serena smiled back, putting her fan away. Just one look at him in that tux again and she knew what she wanted to do after the dance. Or rather... <em>who </em>she wanted to do.</p><p><em>"Red oh Red..." </em>she thought to herself, a casual smile still on her face. <em>"Tonight... you're mine..."</em></p><p>"Thanks Red." said Serena, grabbing the cherry flavored drink from Red's hands. As she had requested, there were extra cherries floating in the cup. She took a sip of the sweet drink, and sighed. "What kind of drink did you get, Red?"</p><p>Red smiled mischievously, refusing to answer Serena. Serena raised an eyebrow. Like hers, the drink was a red color... except it was much darker. It didn't take long for Serena realize what it was.</p><p>"Red." she whispered through gritted teeth. "Where on earth did you get red wine? You're not telling me that that idiot bartender really thought you were over 21, did he?"</p><p>Red nodded, revealing that was exactly what happened. Serena was going to scold him, but she stopped herself. They were both 20 years old; being 1 year underage wasn't that big of a deal. And it was no secret that Red was nowhere near as sensitive to alcohol as Serena was. For Serena, one glass of red wine was enough to turn her into an uncontrollable force of nature. For Red, one glass of red wine would give him the lightest of buzzes.</p><p>"Just don't get any more, okay?"</p><p>Red nodded. He wasn't planning on getting any more anyway. After taking another sip of her Shirley Temple, Serena scooted her chair closer to Red's and leaned her head on his shoulder. Still sipping from his wineglass, Red placed his free hand around Serena's shoulder, pulling her in close. They both watched the dance floor, and for the next 45 minutes, they stayed that way. While Red had spent most of that time watching other students dance, Serena had returned to her thoughts. She wanted him, and she wanted him <em>bad.</em></p><p>"Hey Red?" asked Serena, her voice at level that only Red could hear. Red tilted his head and looked down at Serena. Serena took this as her cue to continue. "After the party, how about you and I-"</p><p>"Whew! I'm exhausted!" exclaimed a new voice, interrupting Serena. Feeling a great sense of irritation, Serena glared at the new arrivals. Ash and May were standing in front of them, both of them breathing slightly due to the whole hour they spent dancing. They both had plates of food in their hands, and both plates were stacked rather high. "I think we're done with the dancing tonight, eh Ash?"</p><p>"Yeah," exhaled Ash with a smile. "I'll admit it was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be, but I don't think my legs can handle much more."</p><p>Ash and May both sat in their chairs and placed their food on the table. While May immediately began eating, Ash looked at Red and Serena, a smile on his face. "So, what've you two been up to?"</p><p>"Not much," answered Serena, hiding her irritation at Ash and May's presence. "Just sitting here."</p><p>"You guys can go dance if you want to, Ash and I will watch the table." offered May, her mouth full of food. "Apparently the DJ's gonna change the genre of music playing to a smoother one soon. Ash and I are too cool for that jazz."</p><p>As if in cue, the fast paced party music that had dominated the room began to fade down, and soon the sounds of saxophones, bass guitars, and other instruments began to play.</p><p>"Alright ladies and gentlemen," echoed the DJ's smooth voice throughout the room. "it's me, your DJ, Super Phresh Philly-John with a super phresh announcement. Those party tunes you've been jammin' to are done for now... now... now's the time for some smooth, slow tunes. Fellas, grab your lady, take her the dance floor, and heat this place up with some super phresh dances of love... MMMMMMMMM-HMMMMMM..."</p><p>At the sound of that, all the people who didn't have dates awkwardly shuffled off the dance floor, while all the couples in the room approached it.</p><p>"Well?" asked Ash with a smile. "You heard the man, Red. Grab your lady and take her to the dance floor."</p><p>Serena looked at Red, who had a smile on his face. Without any words, the couple stood from their seats. In the most gentlemanly way possible, Red offered Serena his hand. She smiled and took it, and together, the two walked to the dance floor. The two blended right in with the rest of the couples, Serena putting her arms around Red's neck, while Red put his hands on Serena's waist. Together they slowly inched around the dance floor, both of them swaying side to side with every step. Even with her high heels, Serena was still a few inches shorter than Red, causing the latter to have to look downwards to make eye contact. Hazel eyes met cyan ones, and it seemed as if the two were lost in their own little world...</p><p><em>"This nice, but it isn't what I want." </em>thought Serena rather blandly. <em>"Yes I want to slow dance, but..." </em>As smoothly as humanly possible, Serena turned around and positioned her backside in front of Red, placing Red's hands on her hips once more. <em>"in a much more... <strong>meaningful</strong> way..."</em></p><p>In this position, Serena's ass was perfectly lined up with Red's waist, which was exactly what she wanted. Having seen people dance like this once or twice before, Red knew that he was supposed to lean his head on Serena's shoulder lovingly. He did just that, and at the first feeling of his breath touching her exposed neck, a chill was sent through Serena's body. The two stayed like that for a while, Red occasionally leaving small kisses in the crook of Serena's neck. In his mind, the night was already a success romance-wise. But Serena still wasn't pleased. Though her plan was to have her alone time with Red <em>after</em> the party, she wanted to get the message across while <em>at </em>the party. But something was telling her that he hadn't received that message yet.</p><p><em>"Maybe I should give him a little more... incentive." </em>thought Serena as she opened her eyes, unable to resist the sudden urge to lick her lips.</p><p>Red's eyes immediately opened when he felt Serena begin to slowly grind up on him, her hips moving in the most sensual of ways. His breathing hitched a little, and from that faint sound alone, Serena could tell her plan was working. She continued to grind on him, making sure she was getting the right spots. After a while, it became obvious she was.</p><p>"It's been more than 2 months since the last time..." whispered Serena, just quiet enough so none of the nearby couples could hear. "I want you Red... tonight... after the party..."</p><p>She could feel Red nod his head slightly.</p><p>"You don't understand..." she continued. Adding a little more sway into her seductive dance. "I don't just want you... I <em>need</em> you..."</p><p>Red's breathing was very tense. Serena couldn't help but smile a little; he was trying to calm himself down. It seemed like he had been affected by the long separation between them as well; she'd never seen him have this much trouble controlling himself in public.</p><p><em>"The more I egg him on... the better tonight will be..." </em>thought Serena, turning to face Red. She placed her lips on Red's, unknowingly placing what was the last straw for him.</p><p>"Don't fight it, Red..." she cooed in between kisses. "Just-"</p><p>Unable to take any more, Red grabbed Serena's hand and briskly led her through the sea of people, making his way towards the exit of the room. Serena gladly followed, though slightly confused. She <em>had </em>said that she wanted to satisfy her hunger <em>after</em> the party, yet here he was, leading her away when there was still a solid 2 hours left.</p><p><em>"Maybe we're leaving early?" </em>she thought. <em>"I'm down for that."</em></p><p>Much to Serena's surprise, Red walked right past the door that lead to the parking lot. He walked to a nearby door and tried to open it. It was locked. He let out a small growl and pulled Serena along, heading for the next door. Locked as well. Red continued to try to open every door in the building, until they finally reached one that was unlocked. The door was far from the room where the dance was being held, which was a plus. Serena read the label on the door of the room, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>
  <em>Janitor's Closet</em>
</p><p>Before Serena had a chance to say anything, Red pulled her into the dark room, closed the door, locked it, and turned on the lights. Serena was slightly impressed; the room was unusually clean for a custodial closet. Most of the cleaning products on the shelf were brand new, and the room looked like it had been recently renovated.</p><p>Serena would have loved to examine the cleanliness of the room some more, but that had to put that on hold when Red's wine-flavored lips crashed into hers, his right hand leaning on the wall behind her, his other holding her back delicately. Serena was more than surprised by his ferocity; usually Red was the slower, smoother type. He usually was the one that started things slow and waited for Serena's permission to advance to the next level. But here he was, forcefully kissing her against a brick wall. Turned on if anything, Serena returned the sloppy kiss, both her hands reaching for his styled hair. Just a few rubs from her hands and his black hair had returned to its normal state, a few stray bangs falling over his forehead.</p><p>Nowhere near satisfied with just holding her back, Red's left hand snaked it's way down further, grabbing a firm hold on Serena's ass. Serena exhaled into the kiss at the feeling, her heart doing somersaults. Perhaps it was the small size of the closet that they were in, or perhaps it wasn't, but something about being in a confined space was turning Serena on like never before. The feeling of her back against the wall was igniting a lustful excitement, and the small moans she was adding into their french kiss was the proof.</p><p>"Red..." she whispered in between kisses.</p><p>Red would never ignore Serena; he loved her too much to do that. But this moment was the exception. Serena's words literally went through one ear out the other, as Red seemed to have never heard her say anything at all. He might have, because he did change things up a bit. He removed his mouth from Serena's, instead focusing his hungry kisses on the crook of Serena's neck.</p><p>"Redddd..." whimpered Serena.</p><p>Somehow, Red still didn't hear her. Tired of being ignored, Serena grabbed Red by the shoulders and pushed his back to the opposite wall, stray locks of her long hair falling over her face. Startled, Red could only watch with wide eyes as Serena stared right into his eyes, a certain look in them. Red knew what Serena's eyes usually looked like when they had sex, and the way they looked now were completely different from that. They looked predatory, feral even.</p><p>"I want you." she said, her grips on Red's shoulders tightening a little. "Right here. <em>Right now.</em>"</p><p>Red didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the words had escaped Serena's mouth, he sprung into action. Immediately reaching for it, Red grabbed the bottom of Serena's dress. As he pulled up the fabric, thoughts of being caught entered his mind. But as quickly as the thoughts came, they left. He didn't care if they got caught, and he could tell from Serena's lustful gaze that she didn't either. Without a single bit of hesitation, Red hiked up Serena's dress, revealing her long, smooth legs. He handed the fabric for Serena to temporarily hold. Once she took it, Red grabbed her by the torso and raised her off the ground slightly. He grabbed her black underwear and easily removed it, tossing it aside. Skipping the foreplay, Serena wrapped her legs around Red's waist, while Red unbuttoned his dress pants. As soon as the last button was undone, his erect member fell out, having already slipped past his boxers. Serena let go of her dress, her arms wrapping themselves around Red's neck. Red had her in a standing missionary position, and given the setting, she couldn't have asked for a better one.</p><p>There was no warning. As soon as everything was good to go, Red inserted himself into Serena, earning a sharp inhale from the honey-blonde bombshell. Neither of them were in the mood to take it slow; this wasn't the usual love making. This was a lustful act, one charged by the fact that neither had felt each other in such a way for over 2 months. Red started out with what he thought was a relatively fast pace. He latched his mouth onto Serena's neck, determined to give her as many hickeys as he pleased. Elated by the sudden pleasure, Serena lolled her head back, unable to conceal her moans of ecstasy. Red was almost like a drug to her, and it was an indescribable feeling to have him back after such an absence. But he wasn't giving her the right dose. She wanted more. Much, <em>much </em>more.</p><p>After a couple minutes of the same pace, using every bit of willpower she could muster, Serena opened her eyes and placed a hand on Red's face, gaining his attention. Red opened his eyes, and saw Serena's hungry stare fixed on him.</p><p>"I need... more..." she hissed, the words coming out a little louder than she had expected. "More...!"</p><p>She wanted to say something a little more assertive, but it was hard to think of words in a situation like this.</p><p>Red gave Serena a certain look, and though he couldn't speak, she knew exactly what he would say if he could speak: "<em>I thought you'd never ask." </em>Red picked up the pace substantially, transforming Serena's moans into screams. Though it was already a known fact that Serena was rather loud during sex, she was surely reaching a personal record. Red had no doubt that her euphoric screams were probably echoing throughout the halls, probably gaining the attention of a custodian or two.</p><p>Without any type of worry or concern, Red continued to thrust in and out, at a speed that would make someone inexperienced in the art keel over in ecstasy. His hip and core muscles were already tiring, but he didn't dare stop. Not until he was satisfied, and neither he nor Serena were anywhere close to being that.</p><p>"OH!" shrieked Serena suddenly, giving off clear indication that Red had come into contact with the fabled area known as the G-spot. "OH MY- OH, RIGHT THERE!"</p><p>Red smirked, realizing that he had just discovered something he had never found before. Eager to play with his discovery, Red continued to pound at the specific angle that Serena's G-spot was located in, sending Serena into hysteria. It wasn't long before Red could feel her walls clamp onto him, the blonde letting out a howl that couldn't be described with any word other than blissful. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his suit as she rode the orgasm for as long as she could. Then, with a final gasp, she relaxed, breathing heavily.</p><p>Red gave her a few seconds to recuperate before slowly resuming. He hadn't reached a climax of his own yet, and it didn't take an expert to see that Serena wasn't ready to stop just yet.</p><p>"Red..." she moaned, taking the opportunity to speak before Red went all out again. "This isn't finished yet... don't waste any time! More!"</p><p>Red responded by thrusting back to his full speed, which caused an excited combination of an exhale and a cackle to escape Serena's mouth. She had never felt so complete. All the days spent without him inside her had made her feel empty inside, and only now did she finally feel filled. But of course, one measly orgasm wasn't going to be enough. The fun was only beginning...</p><hr/><p>"Where the heck are Red and Serena?" asked Ash, looking around. The dance floor was by in no means empty, but a considerable amount of people had already gone back to their tables. It should have been easy to spot Red and Serena. "I don't see them anywhere."</p><p>"Hold on, let me call Serena's phone." said May, pulling out her cell phone. She waited a few seconds before frowning. "She didn't pick up."</p><p>"Oh boy, I wonder what they're up to." muttered Ash sarcastically.</p><p>"Don't be silly Ash," giggled May, playfully punching Ash's arm. "they wouldn't do that here, in public. To be honest, that would seem like something more up <em>our </em>alley. You know Serena would never agree to it. She'd definitely want to wait until they were alone in a bed."</p><hr/><p>"OHHHHHH!" moaned Serena, her hands gripping Red's suit tightly. "I'm, I'm-"</p><p>Red simply nodded, feeling his release approaching as well.</p><hr/><p>"Yeah, that makes sense." agreed Ash, nodding his head. "They're probably just outside getting some fresh air or something."</p><p>"Exactly!" concurred May. "And even if they were having sex right now, where would they do it? A janitor's closet? Cliche stuff like that hardly ever happens in real life!"</p><p>"Haha, yeah!"</p><hr/><p>Serena's head lolled back and rested on the hard walls of the custodial closet, a cry of pure bliss filling the room. There was something about the setting... being cooped up in a janitor's closet... that just made the tingling feeling even greater. Experiencing sensations of his own, Red was forced to hold Serena up with only one hand, as he couldn't resist the urge to slam the other onto the nearest wall, the waves of euphoria just too much to handle.</p><hr/><p>"They're probably on their way here right now from wherever they went." concluded May, taking a sip of her drink. "They probably know that we're waiting for them."</p><p>Ash nodded, sipping his own drink as well.</p><hr/><p>Both breathing heavily and near exhausted, Red and Serena stared into each other's eyes. Red tilted his head downwards, silently asking Serena if she wanted to go another round.</p><p>"One more round?" gasped Serena lustfully, stray locks of her hair covering parts of her face. Red hastily nodded. "Absolutely."</p><p>Red, though tired, continued, beginning the round three. Both of them were exhausted beyond imagination, but they didn't dare stop. They were no longer running on energy, but pure lust and attraction. Serena was completely aware that she probably wasn't going to be able to walk in the morning. Not only did she accept the fact, she welcomed it. She planned on wearing the soreness like a badge of sorts, a symbol of achievement. At this point she wasn't even screaming anymore, as she had long since lost her voice. The only sounds coming from her were low, labored moans.</p><p>After holding Serena up for so long, Red could barely feel his arms, and hip muscles were just about spent. Even with all the lust and desire in the world, he was only human. He knew he had to end it before he reached his limit. Using every bit of energy he had left to spare, Red continued to drive in and out of Serena, causing the honey-blonde to let out the closest thing to a scream her exhausted vocal cords would permit.</p><p>It was this exact moment that Serena was looking for when they first got started in the closet. The moment where they were both near mindlessness, simply moving as one without any other things in the world besides each other crossing their minds. With each passing second, with each passing jolt, Serena could feel herself nearing her third and most likely final climax of the night, and judging by his shaky breaths, Red was reaching his second.</p><p>With one final push and shudder from both lovers, the act was finished, and they both slowly and sunk to the uncharacteristically clean floor of the custodial closet. They only stared at each other, the lust that had dominated their eyes for the past 30 minutes slowly retreating. As they both came down from their highs, they fell back down into the land known as reality. Serena let out a relieved sigh, glad that all her pent up sexual tension had been taken care of.</p><p>
  <em>(Serena's ringtone plays)</em>
</p><p>"Hello?" asked Serena, trying her best to sound normal.</p><p>"Where are you guys?" asked May. "You've been gone for a long time..."</p><p>"Oh us?" asked Serena, turning to Red. She sent him a look that basically said <em>'give me some ideas!'. </em>Red made a bunch of sloppy gestures, way too tired to make sure that Serena even understood what he was trying to say. But apparently Serena got it, because she nodded her head. "Red and I... are outside taking pictures with some of our friends."</p><p>Serena looked at Red, who nodded. It sounded believable.</p><p>"Are you almost done? Ash and I are getting kind of bored without you guys. We actually want to leave."</p><p>"Yeah, we're almost done." said Serena. "Seeya in a few minutes."</p><p>Serena hung up the phone and stood up, her legs trembling. She barely lasted for 5 seconds before falling down, her legs giving out. She landed on Red, who embraced the beautiful girl that had just fallen on him.</p><p>"Red... there's no time for cuddling." sighed Serena. "We gotta clean up and get out of here... But I'll need your help... moving."</p><hr/><p>"Holy crap, how many pictures are they taking?" growled Ash, just about ready to rip his hair out at this point. The party was winding down, and if they didn't leave soon, there was a possibility they'd end up getting dragged into helping clean up. They had to get out, and soon.</p><p>"Look, there they are!" exclaimed May, pointing to the two figures approaching. "Hi guys!"</p><p>"Hey..." said Serena weakly. It looked like she was standing normally, but she was actually focusing almost all of her weight on Red. "You guys ready to go?"</p><p>"Yes." said Ash quickly, hopping to his feet. "Let's get out of here."</p><p>"Red?" asked May, walking up to the brother of her boyfriend. "What happened to your hair? There isn't gel in it anymore. It's actually kinda messy now..."</p><p>"Yeah..." added Ash, looking at the two. "And Serena... your hair seems like it's been messed with also."</p><p>Red and Serena glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes, both of them thinking the same thing: how could they have forgotten to fix their hair?! Red simply scratched the back of his head and chuckled, while Serena looked off in a different direction.</p><p>"What kind of <em>pictures</em> were you guys taking?" asked May, hands on her hips.</p><p>"May, I don't think any pictures were taken." said Ash, a smirk on his face. "It looks like we were wrong. I guess Red and Serena <em>aren't </em>above doing it in public... So, where were you guys <em>really?</em> The car? The bathroom? Or, dare I ask, a janitor's closet?"</p><p>Red and Serena looked downwards in shame, their faces pink.</p><hr/><p>"Damn college students and their damn nasty activities..." grumbled an elderly custodian, spraying disinfectant all over his beloved closet. "Come into my damn closet with their damn moaning and their damn kissing... as if they own this damn closet, <em>my </em>closet..."</p><p>The custodian heard Serena's screams pretty early on, but was too terrified to open then door. When Red and Serena had finished, he hid around the corner, waiting for them to leave. As soon as they did, he entered and began the process of sanitizing every single object in the room. He hoped that they hadn't done anything <em>too</em> freaky... but just in case they did, he made sure <em>everything</em> and <em>anything</em> was clean and fluid-free.</p><p>"I don't get paid enough for this shit." he grumbled, making sure to disinfect the broomstick in the corner.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The end! I would give you a preview of the next one-shot, but har har har, you can just go read it now!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~DarkSlash9</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>